On The Wings of an Angel
by ink-splatter
Summary: Hikaru Kurosaki is Ichigo and Rukia's daughter who inherited her parent's shinigami powers she managed to summon her zanpakouto at age 7 please read for more.. chapter 21.first chapter may not hook you but i think it does get better..dark vaizard
1. Chapter 1:Tsubasa no Kami

**A/N: **yeah...just got the urge to write a longer fic...this will probably be on an installment basis...(smiles)... depends on the reviews that i get. This could be a hikaru-byakuya or hikaru-hitsugaya pairing...depends on the feedbacks too...please read and inform me okay? Thanks!

**ink:** what is this all about?

**splatter:** we finally have enough strength to pull out something like this...

**ink: **we?

**splatter: **let's ignore inky...

**disclaimer:** oh yeah, in case you haven't noticed, bleach does not belong to me, if it does i won't bother with the fanfic thingy-i'll be putting my 'wild' ideas on the manga or anime itself; let's be satisfied with that fact ok? Thanks!! (i do own the existence of kurosaki hikaru )

**On the Wings of an Angel**

**Chapter 1: Tsubasa no Kami**

They ignored it at first. Kurosaki Ichigo and -_Kurosaki_ Rukia, choose to ignore the massive reiatsu that their three-year old daughter has displayed 13 years ago. Yes, when the three-year old Kurosaki Hikaru dropped her feeding bottle, she became distressed upon not being able to reach it and decided to blast the darn thing with her kidou. Yes, said parents were deathly white in shock but also in denial of what had just transpired. The father, Ichigo, picked up her daughter and proceeded to rub her back, to calm her down (though **_he_** was actually calming his own nerves). Hikaru burst into fits of baby giggles as she playfully tugged at her father's unruly orange hair. Meanwhile, the petite shinigami mother, Rukia, proceeded to clean the charred remains of the coffee table which got caught with her daughter's, erm, temper display.

Upon reaching 7 years of age, Hikaru called-forth her very own zanpakouto. Rukia could still vividly remember the day as if it only happened yesterday. Ichigo was called to the Spirit World when a menos decided to invade Karakura town. Rukia and Hikaru happened to be playing at the nearby park when hollows descended upon them. Rukia, immediately went shinigami mode, momentarily forgetting that, her surprised daughter, although learned in the demon arts, could not go into shinigami form like her. Rukia hacked and slashed and kicked the lesser hollows but she was nearly ripped in two when the menos itself attacked her. Horrified at the sight of her mother being murdered, Hikaru screamed at the top of her 7 year old lungs- " _Descend! **Tsubasa no Kami**_ (Goddess of Wings)". Thousands of lights in the shape of feathers fell from the sky and merged to materialize into a pure-white-bladed katana wielded by Hikaru's hand-who proceeded to hack and slice the offending menos, which was trying to murder her mother, on her own. Rukia almost fainted from shock at what she had just seen, but awe at the power her daughter obviously wields kept her from doing so. Hikaru run to her mother screaming about monsters, her zanpakouto dissolving just as fast as it had materialized. Later, as Rukia so clearly recalled, she asked Hikaru to "show" her zanpakouto to her father. Their daughter just shrugged murmuring something about Tsubasa not being a "zanpakouto" but her "friend" before repeating the same mantra: " Descend, Tsubasa no Kami ", in a rather bored way. Ichigo gaped, literally, his lower jaw hanged nearly on his chest level as he continued to stare dumb-founded at his daughter's soul slayer. Hikaru was able to summon her zanpakouto even in her "human" body. Rukia had to close Ichigo's mouth for him.

"You see, Ichigo, Hikaru cannot live in this world anymore...she...**_I_** haven't seen any shinigami do what she just did..." Rukia started.

"Ye-yeah. Of course...uhm, Rukia, can we stay here for a couple more years before living permanently in Soul Society? " Ichigo managed to answer, his mind still vaguely clouded with mixed emotions about what he just saw.

"It's fine with me. We should train Hikaru, though. I fear her reiatsu would attract much worse than the menos she had slain."

"Yeah." was all Ichigo could say while ruffling Hikaru's jet black hair.

"Dad, will Zangetsu be there in Soul Society too? " Hikaru asked innocently. Ichigo, yet again, gaped at her daughter.

"Za-Zangetsu?! How the heck did you know **_Zangetsu_**? ", he asked, his face livid with surprise.

"'Coz he's always right there Daddy, just like the pretty lady Shirayuki, can't you see? " Hikaru said, pointing behind Ichigo and Rukia. Now, it was Rukia's turn to gape at her daughter. Hikaru **_could see_** the spirit forms of **_their_** zanpakouto, repeat- **_Hikaru could see the spirit forms of their zanpakouto_**.

A/N: I'm not sure if Shirayuki **is a female** zanpakouto, but for the sake of this fic, let's all boil down our tempers and accept neh? Thanks again! I'll upload if there are enough reviews...(grins)...


	2. Chapter 2:Bankai

**A/N:** something came up...i had to write this particular story! I was on a haste to post this-no beta readers- forgive the mistakes! Thanks!

**ink: **yeah...sorry...

**splatter: **sorry!!!!

**disclaimer: **bleach is not mine!

**On The Wings of an Angel**

**Chapter 2: Bankai**

Hikaru can see the spirit form of their zanpakouto. Once that has been settled, meaning, Rukia could finally breath after much opening and closing of her mouth and Ichigo managed to slump in a rather ungraceful heap on the floor, the two shinigami stiffened their backs and put their "scowling" faces on. The kind of face which tells little Hikaru that she is in deep trouble. She saw that face only once-when she punched a mean kid at the playground and she broke that kid's nose. Her parents had been rather scary back then while they lectured her about her "punches" and "temper". Luckily Ichigo is a doctor, he tended the kid's wound for free to appease his hysterical mother, while Rukia proceeded with her "talk" about bullies with the kid's father. Hikaru braced herself, she doesn't know what she had done that time to acquire the "scowling" faces of her parents. Ichigo then proceeded on asking her **_when_** precisely did she start seeing Zangetsu and Shirayuki. He would've collapsed if he hadn't been on the floor already, for his daughter told him that she can see Zangetsu and Shirayuki since she can remember. She told him that sometimes, Zangetsu would scare away the mean ghosts and Shirayuki would literally freeze other malignant creatures that try to harm her. Ichigo gritted his teeth. Zangetsu will have to do some extensive explaining. _Why the hell did Zangetsu keep this from him?_. Rukia was sitting on the couch but her hands were still shaking. Greater shinigami powers means greater hollow enemies. She couldn't rely on her daughter's instinct to save her neck every time!

"Ichigo...what do we do now?" Rukia asked her husband in a desperate voice.

"We don't have any choice, train her some more in demon arts. I'll take her to Urahara's for some zanpakouto training." Ichigo breathed an exasperated sigh.

It seemed like Hikaru is _full_ of surprises. When Ichigo started her zanpakouto training, her body moved as if it is a natural reflex for her. She parried blows, attacked on her own and was not in the least intimidated by Zangetsu's size. Just like Zangetsu, Tsubasa no Kami is at its constant released state. After about three weeks of watching the father and daughter hold practice matches, Urahara Kisuke asked Ichigo if **_he_** could spar with Hikaru. Ichigo, seeing nothing wrong with it, reluctantly consented. Although he was wary on Urahara's motives, after all, he was the guy who stuck his weird creation inside Rukia's gigai. How accurate Ichigo's haunch was. Urahara didn't hold back on his daughter. Urahara drove Hikaru to her limits, Ichigo could see tears of fear forming in his daughter's eyes. He was about to stop Urahara from murdering his daughter when Tessai held him back. Ichigo froze in horror. Does Urahara want to kill his daughter? He was not about to be held down as he watch Urahara go for the kill. Ichigo screamed at the top of his lungs- "_BANKAI!"_ there was an explosion and as the cloud of smoke and dirt cleared, Ichigo dropped Zangetsu on the ground. **_Hikaru_** has achieved **_bankai_**. **_His daughter_**, Hikaru has achieved bankai. Urahara has a rather smug expression on his face while he patted Hikaru fonldly on the head. Ichigo barely heard her call for her bankai, due to the fact that he was screaming at the same time.

"Really now Ichigo, did you think I'd kill your daughter?"

"I wouldn't put it past you." He replied. Urahara purposely drove his daughter to the limits to test her if she could release her bankai. And dear God, **_she could_**! After just **_three weeks_** of constant training, his daughter had achieved bankai. Rukia would wither in shock if she learns about it. The average shinigami takes about a hundred years to release their bankai, although Ichigo and Urahara had beaten that time frame, Hikaru's case was beyond exceptional, she's just 7!. Not only that, Hikaru's bankai is a **_twin zanpakouto_**. Two slightly curving slender katanas with solid white blades, resembling Zangetsu's bankai form. Ukitake-taichou and Shunsui-taichou would probably be elated about it.

A/N: sorry! I'm getting there...soul society...just had to show she achieved bankai at 7 years of her age! Review to keep this alive! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3:Farewells and Greetings

A/N: Wait some more okay...i'm getting there...soul society...only Ichigo and rukia and hikaru have to say goodbye right? They couldn't just disappear! But at least they made it through soul society in this chapter be uploading soon...keep those reviews coming

**ink: **no comment...

**splatter: **good...

**discalimer: **the usual...bleach is not mine (no matter how darn hard i pray!)

**On The Wings of an Angel**

**Chapter 3: Farewells and Greetings**

Hikaru yawned and stretched languidly. She had the same dream again. The one where Kisuke-ojichan forced her to release her bankai. She smiled contentedly. 9 years had exactly passed since that day, she could still feel the power her release on **_Tsubasa _**gave her. It was the first-and last time she ever used bankai. Kisuke-ojichan forbade her to use it again. He told her that she must first master to use Tsubasa's shikai and that her rieatsu accompanied by her bankai causes a major disruption on the spirit level in the human world. Her father, too stunned to react or comment, just nodded his head regarding Kisuke's admonition on her. But Tsubasa's gracefully curved, snow-white, blade-edge and the feel of wielding not one, but _two_, was etched vividly in her heart. Tsubasa's shikai feels good, but her bankai feels-_heavenly_! Like a part of her breathes for the first time (though she didn't voice out any of this to her parents; she had freaked out her mother so much when she learned about her bankai). And today is the day her lifestyle will change forever. Today is the day she, and her parents, would permanently live in Soul Society.

Rukia refused to cry as her human friends and family gather around them for their farewell. Ichigo maintained his immaculately scowling face as he embraced his sisters and father goodbye, his heart audibly breaking inside. Ishida has his 'cool' guy face on, his glasses reflecting the lights, no one can tell if he's crying or what. Orihime on the other hand is crying openly, her arms around their 10-year old son. She couldn't help but be emotional on her best friends' parting. Everybody looks older and more mature, everybody except Ichigo and Rukia. For some reason, their body do not seem to age a day ever since they have Hikaru. For that reason, they truly have no choice but to leave the human world and seek refuge in Soul Society. People will start asking question about why do they seem to be only three years older than their daughter. It is quite inevitable that it will be noticed. Ichigo grasped Isshin's arm,

"Oyaji, take care of them okay? I'm counting on you."

Isshin decided to break the serious atmosphere by comically bursting into tears.

"Oh my pretty little grand daughter! How can you leave your poor grandfather behind?!"

Hikaru embraced her grandfather, " Nah, ojiisan, don't worry. I'll visit you every chance I get! You won't miss me that way, neh? " then she proceeded on hugging her oji-chans and oba-chans, she fondly patted her 7 year-old nephew on the head. "Neh, Takeo, promise nee-chan we'll meet again okay?" she asked raising her pinky finger. "Hai!" Takeo raised his own for the pinky swear. Ichigo stood before Chad, a solemn expression on his face.

"Chad, I leave them in your hands. Protect them, for me?"

Chad stood silently in reply. No words were needed for Ichigo to know Chad's answer. He knew he would protect his family with his life, specially since Chad had become particularly protective of his wife, Karin and their son, Takeo. Ichigo moved in front of Jinta using his flash step.

"As for you, just try to hurt Yuzu and you'll find every inch of Zangetsu shoved in your gut." He scowled some more eliciting his desired reaction from the slightly intimidated boy. He knew as well that Jinta would die first before he let any harm to befall on his fiance, Yuzu.

"Ichi-ni, Rukia-chan, Hikaru-chan, take care in Soul Society okay?" Yuzu said teary-eyed.

"Ichi-ni, if something happens to my niece and sister-in-law, no matter on what dimension you hide, I'll find you and skin you alive. Got that?" Karin threatened.

"Don't forget to visit once in a while Kurosaki-kun, Rukia-san." Orihime managed to stutter.

"Until we meet again, Kurosaki Ichigo." Ishida gloated.

"Oh my! Time's up! Time to go now Ichigo. I hate to break this goodbye scene." Urahara butted in as he opens the gate to soul society. Isshin started howling about his grand daughter leaving her poor old grandfather behind. Hikaru couldn't bring herself to look back, she's excited and heart-broken at the same time. She swore to herself she'll definitely find a way to visit her family and friends in Karakura Town once she's settled in Soul Society.

The gate opens, and as before, they had to make a run for it to the other end. Ichigo cursed fluently while Rukia voiced out her methods on how to torture Urahara next time they meet. Hikaru, for the most part of it, run without much effort. Feeling slightly heady as her normal clothes changed into shinigami black uniforms once they stepped on Soul Society's ground.

There, as if anticipating their arrival, stood Abarai Renji. Accompanied by his captain and Rukia's foster brother, Kuchiki Byakuya.

"Nii-sama..." Rukia was awed that Byakuya would come out to greet them.

"Byakuya!" Ichigo exclaimed, rather rudely.

Hikaru stood behind Ichigo, although she stands 5'6 in height, Ichigo's tall frame easily hid his daughter behind him. She peeked through her father's shoulders and was awed as well. It was her first meeting with her mother's foster brother, she thought of how _commanding_ and _stern_ he looks. And of course, it was her first time to see Senbonzakura, a lovely and delicate looking spirit form of the zanpakouto. She couldn't help but stare. Byakuya noticed Hikaru and his eyes shifted to fully look at his adopted niece.

"Hikaru! Get out of Ichigo's shadow! Meet my brother, your uncle, Kuchiki Byakuya." Rukia introduced.

Byakuya is a disciplined man. Even when he had some "inappropriate " emotions for Rukia before, he had schooled himself into killing it, and had eventually succeeded in doing so. But, it did not prepare him in the least to what he saw. As Kurosaki Hikaru stepped out of her father's shadow, Byakuya was certain that the world stopped spinning. All he could see was Hikaru's face-so alike Rukia's and Hisana's, but she has Ichigo's golden-brown eyes that looked all too warm at the moment. Renji couldn't help himself either, he rushed out to his godchild and ruffled her hair. He was one of those who volunteered to train Hikaru in Urahara's secret basement. He had grown quite fond and attached to her.

"Hello Zabimaru! Renji-ojichan!" Hikaru exclaimed happily, glad that she saw a familiar face.

"Seriously kid, I'm hurt. Greeting my zanpakouto first before me! Hmp!" Renji faked being offended, but then he tensed up, remembering that he was on the presence of his "Taichou".

"Beautiful." Hikaru murmured.

"Hmmn?" Byakuya couldn't help but ask.

Hikaru's face matched the color of cheery blossoms, she couldn't help it if she admires Senbonzakura so much right?

"Er, uhm, your zanpakuoto, she's beautiful. Eh, ah, Kuchiki...tai-taichou." Hikaru tensed. She does not know how to address a captain and uncle at the same time. She choose the greater title of the man. Byakuya's eyebrow arch in surprise. _So, it's true. This girl can see the spirit form of a sealed zanpakuoto._ He thought to himself.

"The hell! Hikaru! What happened to your clothes?!" Ichigo gasped. Before they left Karakura town, he remembers that his daughter was wearing her favorite jogging pants and wind breaker, but now, she's in black-shinigami clothes!

"Er, Dad...they changed as soon as I stepped on Soul Society grounds...I guess." Hikaru explained.

A/N: i'll revise this later...as soon as i find the time...hikaru is supposed to meet byakuya first, then hitsugaya reviews make me post faster


	4. Chapter 4: Dragon

**A/N: ** as promised...kurosaki family in Soul Society (no beta-readers! Forgive the mistakes!)

**ink: **enjoy this one

**splatter: **we won't be much of a nuisance here

**disclaimer:** i don't own bleach! Definitely not mine to own!

**On The Wings of an Angel**

**Chapter 4: Dragon **

Hikaru looked down on her shinigami robes, " Will this get me in trouble, Dad? " she asked. A frown forming on her pleasant face, making Byakuya flinch.

"Oi, Rukia! How come her clothes changed into _that_? She isn't even a student at the Shinigami Academy yet! " Ichigo freaked out.

"How should I know!" Rukia retorted, pulling and poking at Hikaru's shinigami robes, checking if they are real.

Byakuya cleared his throat, " Rukia, Yamamoto-taichou is waiting for us. It is unwise to argue over such matters in the street. " He glared at Ichigo.

Ichigo gave him his trademark smirk, " Heh, some people don't really change now, do they? "

Renji swallowed hard as he feared for Ichigo's life. His taichou could be temperamental at times, and Ichigo seems to be begging for a fight with him at that point. Hikaru grabbed on her father's arm, distracting Ichigo from his staring match with Byakuya.

"Dad...I, I'm scared. I'm not sure I can fit in." she said, still gripping Ichigo's arm, a habit she haven't outgrown even though she looks like Ichigo's girlfriend rather than his daughter when she does that. Ichigo couldn't help it. His features soften as he patted his daughter's head, a sign of endearment between father and his daughter.

" You'll fit in just fine. Trust me." He said, boosting Hikaru's confidence.

Byakuya led the way into Yamamoto-taichou's office, Rukia walking side by side him with Renji. Ichigo a step back with his daughter still clinging to his arm.

"Really now, let go Hikaru, you're attracting attention." He whispered to his daughter.

"But Dad...they're staring at me..."

Ichigo deepened the scowl on his face. The other shinigamis are _indeed_ staring at his daughter. Well, not that he can blame them, especially the majority of young men. After all, Hikaru is a beautiful girl, hell, she has Rukia's face-minus the death glares- for crying out loud! But that doesn't mean he'll allow those _men_ to get near his daughter, they'd have to survive his _bankai_ first. With an amused sigh, he gave up on making her let go of his arm.

Yamamoto-taichou inspected Hikaru with an expert's eye. He couldn't miss the massive-yet controlled reiatsu that she weaves about herself, plus-the shinigami robes that she is wearing.

" Welcome to Soul Society, young Kurosaki. I've heard so much about you from Abarai Renji. It seems like you're a promising shinigami." Yamamoto-taichou started.

Hikaru looked at Yamamoto-taichou straight in the eyes. She couldn't help but feel an odd respect for the old man, in some way, she remembers her grandfather in him.

"Yamamoto-taichou, we want to enroll Hikaru to Shinigami Academy. She had mastered the demon arts and is well-trained in wielding her zanpakouto." Rukia informed him.

" Ah. That can be arranged immediately, although, I am wondering where could her zanpakouto be?" Yamamoto-taichou asked out of curiosity.

" It's in its sealed form, Yamamoto-taichou." Rukia replied. The old man raised his eyebrows for he could not see any katana on Hikaru's waist or back, which is the usual form of a sealed zanpakouto.

"Sealed form? I don't see it anywhere..."

"Yamamoto-taichou, Tsubasa is always with me. If you like, I can summon her for you." Hikaru calmly offered.

"That would be a treat to see, young Hikaru. I would like to see her if you please."

Hikaru whispered the command for the release of Tsubasa's shikai. Delicate feather's of light materialized about her and merged to form the white-bladed katana.

Everyone in the room held their breaths. Byakuya and Yamamoto-taichou could not believe what they just saw. Hikaru is actually reigning in her reiatsu by dematerializing her zanpakouto. With it's initial release, comes the release of some of her reiatsu too.

"Fascinating. That is most fascinating." Yamamoto-taichou remarked.

Byakuya held his breath, aside from Senbonzakura, he had never appreciated another's zanpakouto before, but now, Hikaru seemed to change his mind as he was obviously awed at her soul slayer. Just then there was a loud knock on Yamamoto-taichou's door. The white-haired captain of tenth division, now a grown man standing 6' feet entered the office.

" Yamamoto-taichou, I am sorry to interrupt, we must speak immediately." then Hitsugaya Toushiro paused as he saw the people in the room.

" Yo! Shorty! You sure have grown tall over the years." Ichigo greeted his former comrade during his battles with a variety of creatures.

Hitsugaya was about to retort when he stopped short as a raven-haired-golden-eyed female shinigami suddenly appeared before him.

"A dragon! I've never seen a dragon before! " Hikaru gasped as she stared openly at the spirit form of Toushiro's zanpakuoto, Hyourinmarou, which is hovering above Toushiro's shoulders at the moment.

The captain of tenth division held his breath at the close proximity of the female shinigami's face to his own. For some odd reason, Hitsugaya Toushiro's heart started to beat once again...

A/N: yey!!!! it's shiro-chan and hikaru's first meeting!!!! (claps) thanks for all the reviews! Makes me work really fast


	5. Chapter 5:Frozen

**A/N: **I didn't sleep so that I can update this I hope you like this part, it's short but hey, at least this one's something new sweat drops

**ink: **you always say things like that for an excuse

**splatter: **at least I'm decent enough to apologize!

**ink:** whatever…

**splatter: **yeah, whatever

**disclaimer**: bleach will never be mine…..

**On The Wings of an Angel**

**Chapter 5: Frozen**

Toushiro Hitsugaya held his breath for god knows how long because he couldn't bring his body to move away from the pair of warm golden-brown eyes peering up at him.

"Oi, Hikaru, didn't I tell you that it is impolite to stare?" Rukia couldn't help but grin. She did not miss the tenth division captain's expression as Hikaru continued to stare at the spirit form of Hyourinmaro which currently hovers behind his right shoulder. Ichigo bodily hauled Hikaru away from him, though.

"Dad! He's got a dragon!" Hikaru whispered excitedly at her father, who's still dragging her away from Toushiro.

"What brings you here, Hitsugaya-kun?" Yamamoto-taichou interrupted.

Toushiro is still standing like a statue, not breathing nor blinking.

"Renji, I think you should slap him or he'll die of asphyxiation." Rukia remarked, still amused to see the great child prodigy stunned.

Hyourinmaro mentally poked Toushiro, "_I haven't seen you like that before, Toushiro. If I don't know any better I'd say you're attracted to her. _That statement jolted Toushiro out of his spaced out state. Why did he space out in the first place? Then he remembers the female shinigami who had stood too close to him a while ago, she is no longer near him and he could finally breathe once more. In fact, she's a good distance away from him across the room, beside Ichigo and Rukia.

"Hitsugaya-kun?" Yamamoto-taichou repeated.

"Ya-yamamoto-taichou, I am sorry. I think I should go back some other time."

"No. You have never been this hasty before, everyone will understand if I give you a few moments, right, Hikaru-kun?" Yamamoto-taichou said, looking at Hikaru.

"It is okay, Yamamoto-taichou." Hikaru replied as she keeps stealing glances at Hyourinmaro and secretly glad that she'd have more time to look at the dragon. The shinigami wielding him does not look friendly at all.

"Nii-sama, we can handle this. Please go ahead. We'll meet you at Kuchiki mansion later." Rukia addressed to her brother.

"Very well, I shall see you later then. Do not be late." Byakuya gave Hitsugaya his _I-am-a-noble-you-are-just-a-commoner_ glare before gracing Ichigo with his _I-will-never-forgive-you-for-taking-away-Rukia_ death look. But at the moment, he feels an added loathing directed at the tenth division captain. Was it because Hikaru took particular interest with him, or rather, his zanpakouto? Renji nervously trailed behind him, "later!" he called back.

Toushiro took a deep breath before continuing, ignoring Byakuya's demeaning glare. He was in Yamamoto's office because of one reason, and he is determined to do everything to change it.

"Taichou, my fuku-taichou, Matsumoto Rangiku, wants to quit her position. Taichou, I will not accept it!" There. It was about the second time in Toushiro's life that he felt totally out of control of things. The first time cost him his first love's life, and now, the second is about to cost him his dearest friend.

"Toushirou, please understand Matsumoto's feelings. It's hard on her too but then she has to do it so that she can move on. She only stayed by your side long enough to see **_you_** get through your misery, it's about time that you let her do healing on her own. Do you understand?"

Toushiro clenched his fist. Yamamoto-taichou's words are true and it had cut deep in his heart. Of course he cannot be selfish this time. Rangiku had stayed by his side, acting as his mother, sister and best friend at the death of Hinamori Momo. How could he overlook that she was deeply wounded too and needs to be healed as well? Wounded by the only man she truly loves. Of course **_he_** had to let her go. Though deep in his heart he knew it would break him a second time around, he has no choice but to keep it frozen-his heart; so that he will never be hurt again. With a frozen heart and sudden drop in temperature, Toushiro turned his back on everyone in the room.

"Hai. Taichou. I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking clearly. Thank you for your time." And he left.

A/N: Uwaaaaa!!!!! Why is this so short??! Gomen!!! I'm bad, I know, I killed Momo!!! Believe me, I banged my head a couple of times for all shiro-momo fans out there so no need to murder me okay?? Review please!


	6. Chapter 6: Partings

**A/N: **I gotta sleep too you know? But then I had to write this part! I think this one's melodrama (slight?), action starts on the next chapter so just keep reading! And reviewing

**ink: **what's with this chapter?

**splatter: **it's called drama

**ink: **you mean it's corny?

**splatter: **well, let them be the judge!

**disclaimer: **I'm dying to make bleach mine, but not even my hollow-side could afford it so it remains the property of kubo taito(tite)

**On The Wings of an Angel**

**Chapter 6: Partings**

Hikaru tugged at her father's arm, "Dad, what was that all about?" she asked.

"It's a long story Hikaru. You do remember the story I told you about the Arrancar right? Toushiro's first love, Hinamori Momo, died at the hands of the man she worshipped-that bastard, Aizen. Toushiro promised to protect Hinamori even at the cost of his own life, but then, circumstances turned against his favor. He arrived a little bit too late to save her and almost lost his life in trying to avenge her plight. His vice captain, Matsumoto Rangiku, was the only person who understood him. She had become his pillar of support." Ichigo's face has a solemn expression, his hands clenched into fists. He could totally relate to Toushiro on that note. He wouldn't know what he'd do if it was **_Rukia_** who had died because **_he_** arrived too late. He gritted his teeth. He would've rearrange Soul Society and Heuco Mundo just to bring her back, he knew. Hikaru marveled at her father's love for her mother. She knew he was talking about the wielder of the dragon but, she didn't miss the glint of horror and rage in his eyes as she knew that he was thinking of placing himself in the same situation. She also feels sorry for the white-haired shinigami, it looks like he's been through a lot.

Rukia was talking to Yamamoto-taichou as Hikaru and Ichigo talked about Toushiro. Yamamoto-taichou decided to formally enroll Hikaru at the Shinigami Academy at that moment. They were asked to sign some papers before they were dismissed. Tomorrow, Hikaru's demon arts skills and zanpakouto training will be evaluated by the First Division Captain in order to determine on which class she should be placed.

Toushiro walked back to the Tenth Division headquarters with heavy strides. He feels so empty and alone inside. Sure, Matsumoto is lazy, she's a real pain in the ass, she drinks too much, talks nonsense most of the time, a big flirt, gets him in trouble at every opportunity she can- but Matsumoto is a _real_ friend. She's an efficient captain and a talented shinigami when it really matters. Most of all, she _knows_ him like nobody else does. He couldn't admit it at first but then he realized; Matsumoto is the closest thing next to a family that he could ever have. He entered the door with his usual scowling face. There he found Matsumoto dressed in a casual kimono sitting demurely on the couch.

"Taichou! Ah, ano, I just want to say goodbye before I leave…" She began, not looking at Toushiro.

"Aa. Take care Matsumoto. I don't want to be called in just to bring you out from some trouble you get yourself into okay?" It was all he could say to his former vice captain and friend.

Matsumoto looked up and smiled warmly at her former captain. How she would miss the little guy who had grown into a fine young man. How she would miss their sibling-like relationship; but she has to leave. If she wants to heal the pain in her soul caused by Gin, she has to leave. She walked up to Toushiro and without pausing-she enveloped him in a warm embrace. She felt him stiffen at first, and she even thought he'd push her away, but then, slowly, his hands embraced her back. They remain like that for quite sometime before she said her final goodbye, "Toushiro-chan, I speak as a sister and not as a vice captain. Find the person that would bring light into your world once again. I don't want you to stay in the dark for long…after all…you have grown into such a handsome young man!" she giggled girlishly as she almost suffocated him with her-ah-_assets_.

Toushiro struggled in his vice captain's arms, his face turning a deep shade of crimson. "Baka! Matsumoto! Let go!" he yelled. Matsumoto laughed heartily as she let go of her "brother". She reached up (for he had grown taller than her) to ruffle his hair and said, "I will miss you Toushiro-chan, and I'm serious about you finding your light once again. That is why I'm leaving, to go find my own light and perhaps, to answer my questions. I want you to be happy Toushiro. And if I hear that you're sulking in our headquarters while I'm gone, I'll force a barrel of sake in your throat. And I am not kidding; you know very well that _I can_ do that." He gulped. That is one of Matsumoto's strengths, if she wants something, she'll go through hell and back just to get it-or _do it_ in some cases. He could still remember the first time **_she _**forced **_a glass_** of sake in his throat…he'd rather not repeat the experience. It was mortifying. With a playful wink, Matsumoto left the room. "Goodbye…Nee-chan…take care of yourself…" Toushiro half whispered as he looked at the open door, assuming she had left. Matsumoto smiled, she had heard what Toushiro just said for she had decided to go back and pound more words of wisdom into his head but she stopped short as she heard him say his goodbye to her. She knew that her captain will be alright. Somehow she knew he will be. And she walked out of Soul Society with a peaceful heart.

Byakuya refused to admit that he is anticipating Hikaru's visit in his mansion. Of course he is not. After all, he is a captain and **_heir _**to Kuchiki clan, although technically, Hikaru is also an heir to his clan since he adopted her mother, Rukia. He's definitely _not_ anticipating her…them. No. that is why he almost cursed when his servant informed him that the person he is waiting for had just arrived. But Byakuya does not use rude words, so his tension was released by the "accidental" shattering of the antique pottery that was inside his room for over a century now, due to a sudden increase of his reiatsu.

"Nii-sama! What was that sound just now?" Rukia's worried face greeted him.

"A sudden gust of wind knocked it down." He replied, reigning in his reiatsu and schooling his face into the "emotionless" man that everyone thinks he is.

"Having a temper tantrum, neh? Byakuya?" Ichigo appeared behind Rukia, a devilish smirk forming on his face.

Byakuya had to restrain himself from going bankai on his sister's husband. Rukia kicked Ichigo's shin hard, earning an approving look from Byakuya and a moan of protest from Ichigo. Rukia used her 'death-glare' on her husband to shut him up. Byakuya was wondering where is Hikaru when his breath was once again hitched in his lungs; there standing under the cherry tree with her face raised up to watch the falling blossoms, stood Hikaru. The very image of Hisana from when she could still join him in his walks.

"Nii-sama, is something wrong?" Rukia frowned, feeling the sudden change in her brother's aura.

"Hmn? No. I am fine. Have you enrolled Hikaru to the Shinigami Academy?" he asked, to distract him from thinking about Hikaru.

"Everything's all set Nii-sama. She'll be tested tomorrow morning." Rukia beamed happily, proud that her daughter will finally be an official student of the academy.

"I see. Very well, you can live with me in this mansion. I'll have the servants prepare your quarters." Byakuya added.

Just then Ichigo almost yelled with horror. He looked at his wife with his _You-can't-make-me-do-it-'coz-I'll-die_ gaze while his hands shook with horror. Him, live with _His Majesty- Kuchiki Byakuya_? Ichigo knew for certain his hollow side would take him over anytime now.

"Ano, Nii-sama…Ukitake-taichou had given us our own home as a present…he couldn't get over the fact that Hikaru's bankai is a twin zanpakuoto. He requests to be near her at all times so that he can train her better…if it is alright with you, Nii-sama." Rukia had actually said it. She knew Ichigo would die if he spends a night with her brother under one roof so she grabbed Ukitake-taichou's generous offer.

Byakuya, sensing the 'truth' behind Rukia's request, reluctantly agreed, "As you wish. You are a grown woman now. I will honor your decision, but you are still a Kuchiki, and so is your daughter. You are required to visit this place three times a week Rukia, bring your daughter along."

Ichigo swallowed whatever he was going to retort as he was obviously **_not_** invited, but his blood chilled with the look in Byakuya's eyes. _Damn! That man knows Rukia so much he probably knew that **I am** the reason why Rukia had to decline his offer!_ He mentally flinched at the thought. He knew that there is a possibility that he'd win if they fight, but emotions have a strange way of turning the tide. Right now he's not willing to risk his neck because he could feel Byakuya's anger burning just for him.

Hikaru felt some dark reiatsu inside the house and was surprised to find her "uncle" to be the source and her "father" is it's recipient.

A/N: I really don't know where this one came from but I guess its good enough right? The sister-brother-thing between Matsumoto and Toushiro wasn't bad, right? oh, and Hikaru is 16 years old in human count. Action scenes coming right up!


	7. Chapter 7:Shinigami

**A/N:** sunday is my day off sorry bout not posting! There'll be no ink-splatter drabbles from now on, only disclaimers! Hehehe good thing ne?

**disclaimer:** bleach is not mine for the taking! Definitely not mine!

**On The Wings of an Angel**

**Chapter 7: Shinigami**

"Dad?" Hikaru called as she hurried over to her father's side. Byakuya immediately dropped his dark reiatsu as she approached, too aware of her presence. Hikaru frowned, she was certain that her uncle's reiatsu 'felt' murderous just a while ago.

"Hikaru, we are leaving now. You still haven't met Ukitake-taichou," Rukia sweat-dropped as she felt the same dark reiatsu from her brother. As if on cue, a hell butterfly fluttered right up to her nose. It was from Ukitake-taichou, asking how much longer will it be before he meets his "**_first prodigy."_** "Nii-sama, we are honored by your invitation for us to live with you here, but I have given my word to Ukitake-taichou…" Rukia harped on his brother's code of honor.

"Of course, a Kuchiki never breaks her word, Rukia. I understand. Go now so that you can rest and your daughter can prepare for the examinations tomorrow." Byakuya gritted his teeth. He doesn't need his adopted sister to remind him of a Kuchiki's word of honor. For now, he must be contented with the fact that they will be visiting him at least three times a week, besides he is not entirely certain he could live with that **_ryoka_**-Kurosaki Ichigo under the same roof.

"Uh, Kuchiki-taichou, thank you for welcoming us in Soul Society." Hikaru bowed before her uncle. She still doesn't know how to address him.

"You can call me…Byakuya-sama, Hikaru. It sounds inappropriate if you keep calling me Taichou when your mother is my sister." Byakuya considered for a while. He knew that the only person he allowed to call him by that name was his late wife, Hisana. Somehow he feels that Hikaru should be calling him that, he certainly doesn't want to be called Byakuya-ojichan, no. It sounds too…old... and **_unbecoming_** of him.

Rukia raised an eyebrow at that. Was she hearing things, or did her brother just asked her daughter to address him by his first name honorific? She glanced at her husband and saw that his jaw was once again hanging low. So, she was not hearing things. Her brother did ask her daughter to call him "Byakuya-sama".

Ichigo couldn't help but gape. After all, he just heard what the "great" Kuchiki Byakuya had said to his daughter. It sent shivers down to the core of his soul. First Byakuya gave him death-vibes, then it suddenly disappeared when Hikaru approached them, then he keeps insisting that Rukia is a **_Kuchiki_** when she is clearly a **_Kurosaki _**already. Now, he's asking Hikaru to address him by his first name honorific? _Hell! Some screws must have gone loose inside that man's head! _He privately thought.

Hikaru tensed before she relaxed. She smiled warmly at her uncle when he told her how to call him. She appreciates that her uncle is trying to make her feel a part of his family. She had heard stories about him after all, and none of them included him being a man with emotions. Now if only he would stop feeling murderous about her father…

"Oi, Byakuya, I guess we'll be seeing you around. We really have to go." Ichigo hastily said gathering his wife and daughter into his arms. It satisfies him to see Byakuya flinch every time he tries to stop himself from killing him in front of Rukia. _Well, Rukia and Hikaru **are mine**_, _I'm just demonstrating it to him so that he'll never forget, _he thought. He led his family out of Kuchiki mansion keeping a tight hold on both women, leaving Byakuya fuming behind. Hikaru looked back just before the gates closed and waved a goodbye to her stoic uncle. Byakuya stiffened. He did not expect Hikaru to look back. He raised his face up to the heavens, _Hisana…._

Rukia elbowed Ichigo in the stomach, "Ichigo! What was that about? Are you trying to pick a fight with Nii-sama?" Ichigo faced his wife to retaliate.

"**_He_** was acting all high and mighty on me Rukia!"

"But did you have to annoy the hell out of him?!"

"**_He_** was annoying the **_hell_** out of me!"

Hikaru sighed. It's one of those moments when her parents enter their own little world and completely shut her out. Not that she minds it though, she knew it was one form of how they show their affection with each other. She tried to drown out her parents' shouting but she can't, so she tried walking a bit farther away from them. Then she got lost. Yeah, Kurosaki Hikaru has one weakness, she's terribly bad at directions-akin to Kenpachi and Yachiru's, if not worse. After about ten steps away from her parents, she's lost. And she knew they'd skin her alive if she can't go back on her own.

"I knew I went that way, or was it the other way? Arrgghhh!" Hikaru cried exasperated. Just then, two lecherous-low-ranking shinigami thugs saw her.

"Hey, you! Whatcha' doin' wonderin' about this area?" one of them asked her.

"I'm sorry sir, I was just...ah...looking around." She lied. Hikaru knew that those men would take advantage of her if she shows any sign of weakness, besides, Tsubasa is anything but on battle mode at their arrival.

"You are looking around huh? Well, well, well. What have we got here? A wandering shinigami with no zanpakuoto. Well then, let _us_ show you around. Come on pretty girl, let's have a good time..." The other thug grabbed her, but missed as she instinctively used her flash step. The man made hard contact on the ground.

"Why you little punk! Let me teach you a lesson..." The first shinigami who talked to her unsheathed his soul-slayer.

"You wouldn't want me to fight back, I tell you." Hikaru's voice was dead serious. Gone is the timid and gentle girl, now she's every bit the shinigami her parents' and grandpa are.

The other man who was slumped in the cement got up and drew his sword too.

"You're too cocky for a girl now aren't you? Let us teach you to respect your elders girl, then you'd beg us to stop." Both of them charged at her.

Hikaru smirked, looking disturbingly like Ichigo. She was trained in flash steps by no other than the Goddess of Flash, Yoruichi. She is not about to soil her Tsubasa by clashing swords with those thugs, her shunpo should be enough. She effortlessly dodged the sword attacks. She punched one of the thugs straight in his face and kicked the other in his stomach. Both dropped cringing in pain on the ground. They cursed, one of them threw some strange ball at Hikaru's face, which she easily dodged, but then it exploded into a powdery smoke, causing her eyes to water and making it difficult for her to breath. Normally, Hikaru would calmly think things over before acting, since the punching-of-the-bully-in-the-playground incident, she had learned to reign in her temper. But now, she totally lost it. These guys know nothing of honor and much more, respect. They had crossed the boundary of being tolerable in Hikaru's book. The guys thought that she was being a sissy, hearing her cough helplessly in the smoke. They laughed, but not after the smoke cleared and they saw a pissed off Hikaru standing tall, giving them her own "death glare".

"This is it. You've crossed the line. Don't say i didn't warn you about fighting me. Descend. Tsubasa." she said in a dead monotone, her eyes flashing no emotions at all. The men suddenly felt her strong reiatsu and they were forced to the kneel on the ground once again as the white-bladed sword materialized in her hand.

"O-oi! What are you some kind of a monster?! Sto-stop!" one of them pleaded, eyes wide staring at her **_zanpakuoto_**. They had thought that she was defenseless.

"Enough talk. Now, fight me." Hikaru said as she poised her zanpakuoto for the attack. She was about to strike when, "HIKARU!"

Her mother appeared beside her and restrained her hand which was holding Tsubasa. "Hikaru, don't."

Ichigo slowly walked over to the men who were still down on the ground, covering their heads in fear. "Hey, bastards. I don't know what exactly you did to my daughter, but one thing I'm certain, **_you don't want me to know_** cause you'll be so dead by then. Be thankful you are still alive. Now, to teach you a lesson or two about messing with my daughter..." And he proceeded into teaching them the "physical" consequences of their actions.

Hikaru tensed, she was still full of battle aura but her mother holding her hand is slowly dowsing it off with her own cool and calm reaitsu...had it been her father who had touched her, those men would surely be dead by now...

A/N: well? A taste of what Hikaru can be once pissed let's see what happens when she encounters really strong opponents now...we'll see...keep the reviews coming


	8. Chapter 8: Kindred

**A/N: **this one turned out...still weird? I actually revised this already...-oh yeah-the reviews-it keeps me alive: if MARY-SUES are FLAWED, then Hikaru is a Mary-sue 'cause she's certainly not perfect! )

**disclaimer:** bleach is not mine...happy?

**On The Wings of an Angel**

**Chapter 8: Kindred**

"Breath, Hikaru. Snap out of it." Rukia ordered her daughter whose hands are still shaking from anger. Rukia knew that once Hikaru had reached the limits of her patience, all hell will break loose-literally. It is also one of the reasons she had decided to live in Soul Society permanently, there's no telling when Hikaru will have a temper fit among ordinary humans who might not survive the experience. Ichigo managed to tame their daughter into a tolerable, and maybe even somewhat sweet child but her initial short-tempered personality surfaces once in a while when they least expect it.

"A-a...I'm sorry Mom...I...they...uh..." Hikaru stuttered once she regained control of herself and realized what she was about to do.

"It's okay Hikaru. These jerks are lucky **_I am_** feeling only slightly annoyed today. Come on Rukia. Let's report these bastards to Ukitake-taichou, he should know what's to be done with them." Ichigo remarked pulling the two battered men by their collars.

Rukia sighed, _What did I do to have such a barbarian for a husband and a berserker for a daughter? Am I the only sane one in the family? _She mused. Then she kicked the two men hard on their shins. _On second thoughts, I think I can live with their insanity._

Hikaru looked at her hands. She couldn't believe she lost control over her temper and almost murdered those men. She knew they probably deserved to be beaten but then again she also knew she had no rights to take their lives, and that was what she was about to do back then. She's certain of that.

"Oi, Hikaru, it's not your fault." Ichigo ruffled his daughter's hair. He knew very well that she's feeling guilty about almost committing murder. "You know, had it been Yoruichi, she'd probably skin them alive, or worse, strip them down to their skins, pour honey over their bodies and feed them to the ants. Or something strange like that, you never know what clever devices of torture that cat-lady would come up with." He added, winking at her.

Hikaru smiled. She knew she has a terrible temper, she's working out on it and had even managed to double the length of her patience (which is about as long as 20 intakes of breathe ) she also knows where she got that legendary temper: from both her parents. She had lost her patience before only twice actually, once was when she was being bullied in the playground and the second time was when she saw her mother being ripped in two by a menos. The second triggered the release of her zanpakuoto and displayed the extent of what she can do when angered.

"Hikaru, compose yourself. We're going to meet Ukitake-taichou." Rukia called for her daughter's attention.

Hikaru focused on her surroundings, somehow without noticing it, they have arrived in Ukitake-taichou's private quarters. She haven't met him before and only knew him through her mother's stories, but even then she knew she'll feel at ease with the captain. The door slowly opened and a white-haired man with a dignified aura about him emerged with a smile on his face.

"Rukia! How long has it been since we last saw each other? I am so glad that you finally decided to settle here in Soul Society. You have no idea how much people here missed you!" Ukitake-taichou cheerfully greeted Rukia. He seemed to be in better health than the last time she saw him.

"Thank you, Taichou. Uhm, Taichou, this is our daughter, Hikaru." Rukia gestured towards Hikaru, who positioned herself behind Ichigo, as usual.

"Uh, nice to meet you, Ukitake-taichou. I am Kurosaki Hikaru." She said as she stepped out of Ichigo's shadow, bowing deeply to Ukitake.

"Ah, so it is you! Come closer Hikaru. My, you look like your mother! If it weren't for your eyes I'd say you're more of her sister than her daughter!" Ukitake-taichou remarked at her uncanny resemblance to Rukia. Ichigo smirked. Of course, Hikaru got **_her_** eyes from **_him_**, although he was glad that Hikaru's are more warm and open unlike his, which is intimidating and often cold. Hikaru smiled warmly at him. She's beginning to like the man already.

"I was told that you have achieved bankai in the human world, under Urahara Kisuke's, ah, _training_. Will it be too much if I ask you to release your bankai right now? Can you possibly do it at will?" Ukitake did not waste any more time dancing around the topic. He had waited for centuries to meet someone like Hikaru, he wouldn't let a chance like that pass him by.

"It is okay Ukitake-taichou. I think I can do it. May I, Mom? Dad?" Hikaru asked her parents, she remembered what happened earlier and she's worried that her parents might restrain her from summoning her zanpakuoto again.

Rukia looked meaningfully at Ichigo, she knows that Hikaru's temper had stabilized by this time, she's allowing her to go bankai but she wants to have Ichigo's permission as well. After all, it had been so long since Hikaru had released her bankai in Kisuke's weird training room. Rukia is not even entirely confident that her daughter will be able to do her bankai at will.

"Its fine Hikaru. There's no harm in doing your bankai, remember, **_you_** control it-don't let it **_control you_**." Ichigo said, remembering his hollow days. Somehow he's still suspicious about his own daughter's bankai. It is too powerful for crying out loud! And since when did a single zanpakuoto yield a **_twin bankai_**?

Hikaru asked for an open space. She haven't summoned her bankai for 9 years already, and the first time she did-it wasn't even at will! She did it purely on instinct and fear as own life was put on the line. She doesn't know why she told Ukitake-taichou that she can do it, she's not a hundred percent certain she could. One thing she's sure though, ever since entering Soul Society, her reiatsu had increased. She knows she have the much needed spiritual energy reserve required for the releasing of a bankai. Ukitake led them to his backyard. Nobody is there except them and his two assistants (the 2 third seats of the 13th division), who remained silent throughout the conversation.

"Descend Tsubasa no Kami," Hikaru called forth her shikai easily. Ukitake didn't blink one bit as he witnessed the forming of a zanpakuoto from thousands of light particles gathering in the atmosphere. He was almost tempted to touch one of the feathers that floated about Hikaru, the sight was...celestial...it was a treat to behold, of course since the zanpakuoto Hikaru is summoning will not be used on him, he could appreciate its beauty. As soon as the soul-slayer materialized, Hikaru took a deep breath and steadied herself for a feat she haven't done before. "Ban-kai" she said in a calm but controlled voice, almost a whisper. She felt same feeling of being released she did 9 years ago. She was able to pull through her bankai at will. There was a blinding burst of light for a split second, which forced Ukitake to blink, and when he squinted against the light, Hikaru is now wielding two zanpakuotos, two delicately curved, white-bladed katanas. Ukitake almost cried with joy.

"You...you don't know how much you made me happy Hikaru...you have no idea...Rukia...Ichigo...I'm asking you formally now...can I train your daughter?" Ukitake turned to Hikaru's parents, now he is sure why he had continued to live despite his weak body, it is because of this moment. Such a prodigy appeared. His soul is almost singing with joy.

Rukia felt her heart melting at the look in Ukitake's eyes. He was so happy. She cannot see anything wrong with him training Hikaru, besides, both she and Ichigo only wield a single zanpakuoto. It would certainly give Hikaru the advantage if someone who actually knows how it feels like to use two zanpakuoto will teach her. Ichigo seemed to be thinking along those lines too for they both said at the same time, "We'd be honored, Ukitake-taichou."

Hikaru felt excited. Nobody trained her in the use of her bankai, since Kisuke-ojichan forbade her to release it in the human world. She knows that it must be great to be trained by someone who actually knows how to fight expertly using it.

"Thank you very much Ukitake-taichou!" she said whole heartedly, bowing deeply once again to Ukitake, Hikaru admired Tsubasa for a second before sealing her once again. Her sword dematerialized into floating feathers of light.

"It is I who must thank you Hikaru, you've given me another reason to keep on living." Ukitake smiled at his "prodigy." The two third seats burst into tears of happiness as they saw the lively vigor in their captain's eyes. They knew that he had always been fond of Rukia, it was a bonus that her daughter turned out to be that way.

"You must all be tired now. How inconsiderate of me. Let me show you to your new home, Ichigo." He addressed to Ichigo, since he's the "man".

Just then Ichigo turned to face Ukitake, his mouth full of dumplings, which he hastily tried to swallow out of embarrassment by being caught eating when he shouldn't be.

"Dad! How come you get to eat first!" Hikaru cried indignantly. Rukia kicked his shins again,

"Baka Ichigo! Aren't you ashamed of yourself?! And just where did you get those dumplings?" Rukia rattled on.

"urm...eally...ungry...harvn't..eatern..shince...lunch...yet..yone..'ave..me...some." he said in between chewing and gulping. Ukitake let out a hearty laugh.

"Its okay Rukia, besides it's my fault for not offering you any refreshments first. Come on, you must eat and rest, follow me, your new home is just right over there..." Ukitake walked for about 20 more steps before pointing out a neat house about 1 kilometer away from his home. It is far enough for privacy but close enough for them to see each other regularly. Rukia couldn't help but get teary-eyed as she thanked her captain's generosity.

A/N: this one's reposted! Turned out exactly the same with less errors and some more explanations...i guess (sorry!)...i'll be working on the next chapter...her entrance to shinigami academy!


	9. Chapter 9:Fated Failure

**A/N: **yoh! this is the 9th chapter (clapclapclap) yey! Even with mary-sue comments i still pull it through! thanks so much for my readers i do appreciate the mary-sue thingy, at least i can veer her away from it right (no-beta readers so pls. forgive any mistakes? tnx)

**disclaimer:** hikaru is mine...tsubasa is mine...bleach is kubo tite's...

**On The Wings of an Angel**

**Chapter 9: Fated Failure**

The day has come for Hikaru to formally start her education at the Shinigami Academy. She's nervous and excited all at the same time. After all, the only shinigami she had talked with are those she consider as family, and those considerably much older than her. Rukia and Ichigo are excited too. They know that their daughter is exceptional but no one can tell where she'll be placed.

"Hikaru, are you ready? You don't want to be late for your examination now, do you?" Ichigo called to his daughter. They have decided to drop her off at the Shinigami Academy, who knows where she'd run off to if they don't accompany her. She could end up back in the human world, or worse, in Hueco Mundo!

"One moment! Dad, my clothes! They keep turning black! What do I do with them?!" Hikaru cried as she run out of the house, her plain navy blue yukata is now pitch black.

"Hikaru, are you a witch? What have you been doing with your yukata? All of it had been turned into black shinigami uniforms!" Rukia exclaimed.

"But Mom...I haven't done anything...really...I don't know why it keeps turning black!" Hikaru said in near tears.

"Come on, just leave it. Time is running out. Old-man Yamamoto should be there by now."

"Okay...I'm set. Let's go!" Hikaru beamed at her parents. _This is it. Finally, a world where I can truly belong! I'm going to do my best here to become the best shinigami that my grandpa and parents will be proud of!_

"Good morning Hikaru-kun, I expect you had a good rest last night?" Yamamoto-taichou greeted her.

"Yes, taichou." Hikaru tensed. She has not felt exposed and vulnerable before as she feels now. Yamamoto-taichou is about to start her examination. She will be tested first in her demon arts skills. Hikaru took a deep breath. She focused her reiatsu so that it will be easy for her to draw from it when she needs to. She passed all the known demon arts test, slightly exhausted but satisfied. It took almost half of the morning for all the demon art skills to be tested, the next half focused on her skills in wielding her zanpakuoto. Ukitake-taichou have told Yamamoto-taichou that he will personally supervise Hikaru in her bankai training so she was not tested on that area, however, she was required to show mastery of her shikai, which she did with graceful execution. By that time she had awed her audience, namely Yamamoto-taichou, his vice captain, Kuchiki Byakuya, Abarai Renji, and Ukitake-taichou. For some reasons, Shunsui-taichou did not make it (he was probably drunk somewhere...), and of course, her proud parents. Ichigo couldn't help but grin from ear to ear. Hikaru is, after all, **_his_** daughter.

"Very good, Hikaru-kun. You have passed all th necessary exams except for one, you may take a break before taking the Shinigami Academy written examination. It is the last step that you need to take in order to determine in which class you should be placed. Be back after exactly one candlemark." Yamamoto-taichou concluded.

Hikaru's jaw dropped. **_Written _**examinations? She absolutely have no idea what it will be about!

"Wri-written examinations? Mom! You haven't told me anything about it!!! How come you didn't inform me?!" she almost screamed in frustration.

"You'll be fine Hikaru, its all about slaying hollows and stuff. You'll pass it. Besides, Ichigo passed." Rukia shrugged.

"Rukia! What did you mean by **_I passed_**? Huh?! It was a friggin' hard exam! Come on Hikaru, I'll give you some pointers about my batch's examination." Ichigo smirked.

"Try **_not to_** listen too much of your father's ranting if you want to pass, Hikaru! And eat up! You'll need a full stomach when you take the exam." Rukia called after her husband and daughter.

Hikaru tried to listen to her father, he was blabbing about zanpakuoto's and soul burial ceremonies and all stuff she couldn't piece together. She opened the lunch her mother had prepared and groaned. She should have known, only Yuzu-obachan is capable of cooking edible things. Her mother had packed her a juice box and lots of assorted gums and candies-apparently, her idea of nutritious food. Hikaru sighed as she munched on a chocolate bar. Better than an empty stomach, she mused. One whole candlemark had passed and her written examinations will begin any moment.

"Hikaru-kun, please read the items carefully and put your answers inside this blue book. After another candlemark I shall come back to rate your paper." Yamamoto-taichou gave her the exam questionnaires and the blue book. Hikaru was surprised, even shinigamis use blue books for the their exams. She smiled weakly, knowing fully well how bad the examination will go for her. Hikaru chewed on her pen, shifted in her chair, tugged at her hair, played with the hem of her yukata, even considered summoning Tsubasa, but she still could not answer half of the questions in her exam. And so another candlemark had passed. She had answered a total of 25 questions out of the 100 given to her. Yamamoto-taichou took her paper for grading. She sorely failed. She flunked the written exam, getting only 1 answer correct out of the 25 she managed to squeeze out of her brain.

"Ah, Hikaru-kun, it seems that your abilities as a shinigami is at par with that of a captain's abilities, however...your _knowledge_ regarding battle tactics and shinigami rules are close to nil. Well, I do congratulate you for I will **_grant_** you an important post, but there is a consequence with you failing this exam..." Yamamoto-taichou announced infront of her family.

"I will not prolong the suspense anymore Hikaru-kun, I am assigning you as the new **_fuku-taichou of the tenth division_**. You will serve well as Hitsugaya Toushiro's Vice captain, your skills deserve that. However, you still need to attend special classes regarding battle tactics and shinigami rules and code of honor. I have talked about it with the Tenth Division's captain and he had agreed with the proposition that you would study in the mornings and do your vice captain duties after lunch onwards, until you have finish whatever task he gives you. Do you have any objections or questions? " Yamamoto-taichou asked the group.

"Taichou! Couldn't she serve under my division?" Ukitake asked, envy could be seen in his face.

" Jushiro, I am sure you know this child's capabilities. Besides, it will be good for the young Toushiro to have someone close to his age as a vice captain, right?" Yamamoto concluded. Ukitake heaved a sigh. He suppose that Hikaru could acquire the much needed experience of being a shinigami if she is with the tenth division. Byakuya _wanted_ to ask _why _can't Hikaru be in _his_ division, but he won't stoop down on that level, although Renji tensed visibly at the thought of his precious godchild with the company of the "iceman" prodigy. Ichigo was more blatant with his reaction. He snorted so loud the whole group turned to look at him with disgust.

"I WON'T..." he stopped as Rukia gave him a violent elbow jab in his stomach.

"Don't mind him Taichou. Of course we are honored with the position you have granted our daughter. We could not ask for more. Imagine, taking the exam and being granted a vice captain position! She must truly be gifted! Be assured that I will supervise her 'academic' learning." Rukia bowed deeply before Yamamoto.

"It is settled then? Hikaru-kun, please report to Hitsugaya-taichou at the tenth division headquarters tomorrow afternoon after your classes. Thank you all for your time." And Yamamoto-taichou left them.

Hikaru was still as a statue staring off after Yamamoto-taichou. She couldn't believe it. She flunked and yet she was made a _vice captain_? Not just any vice captain, but _the _vice captain of the guy with the beautiful **_dragon_**! She couldn't believe her luck!

"Rukia! How can you let our daughter be with that little brat?! What were you thinking?! He is the coldest, most selfish, arrogant little bastard that I know!?" Ichigo raged as soon as Yamaoto-taichou left the room.

"You are not talking about **_yourself _**now, are you? Give it up Ichigo. Can't you see Hikaru is thrilled with her assignment?" Rukia coldly remarked.

"Rukia, Ichigo has a point..." Renji stopped at mid sentence when Rukia threw him a 'death-glare'.

"Renji, let's go. There is no point in arguing this. What was done cannot be undone. Yelling like an uncivilized barbarian won't change a thing." Byakuya haughtily said as he went for the door, Renji trailing close behind him.

Ichigo fumed behind them, he was being restrained by the murderous look in Rukia's eyes.

"Congratulations, nevertheless kid." Renji whispered to Hikaru as he passed her by, giving her a playful wink.

"Welcome to Soul Society, Hikaru. I expect no less from you." Byakuya said as he went out of the room.

Hikaru was still overwhelmed but she bowed deeply in gratitude to her godfather and uncle. They had stayed to make sure she won't be given anything she couldn't handle, she knew it.

"Ukitake-taichou, Hikaru, let's go. There's no point talking to a fuming gorilla." Rukia remarked as she led the way outside the examination room.

"Come on Dad, the tenth division captain can't be that bad...can he? There's got to be something good in him too, well, he has a **_dragon_**..." Hikaru started about her dragon rants again.

Ichigo refused to be mad at his daughter. He breathed deeply before exhaling, then proceeded to walk with her, "I hope there is Hikaru, 'cause if he hurts you in any way..."

"I know, you'll shove every inch of Zangetsu in _his_ gut. But Dad, he has a **_dragon_**..."

That's the last straw. Kurosaki Ichigo flashed step the rest of the way home for his own daughter's sake.

A/N: well, i had fun writing this one now there will be more shiro-hikaru moments ...hehehe, what do you think? Yes, sadly, hikaru is not too keen when it comes to battle tactics and everything requiring deep thinking but she's not too dumb though-i guess...review please so that i could post another chapter! Thanks!


	10. Chapter 10: Come To My Rescue

**A/N: **here it is! Chapter 10! still weird but the my muse just love to twist the plot in my head, tell me what you think okay? thanks! (i tried to minimize my spelling errors, but i still don't have any beta-readers...)

**Disclaimer**: bleach will never be mine...(insert the sound of a heart breaking here...)

**On The Wings of an Angel**

**Chapter 10: Come to my Rescue**

"Must you drag me with your _visit_ to _that_ place?" Ichigo venomously said.

"Unless you want us to go there unaccompanied, it's really fine with us Ichigo." Rukia replied using her "girly" voice, "Hi-ka-ru! Do you remember that boy who opened the gates for us in Nii-sama's mansion before? I heard he's asking around for your name...we _might_ accidentally see him again when we get there today, and of course, you can't be rude to the guy...he's a bit cute though-if only he would stop squinting..."

"**_Fine! _**I get the picture Rukia! All right! I'll go! I'll go!" Ichigo screamed in frustration. The thought about a creep getting near _his_ daughter was enough to make him go.

Hikaru smiled knowingly. She knew that her father couldn't say no to her mother even if he wants to. Her mother totally owns her father and vice versa. They would be visiting Kuchiki's mansion before she goes to Shinigami Academy that morning because of Byakuya's request. He sent a hell butterfly telling them that he has something for Hikaru, of course, her mother didn't object. She totally adores her brother. On the other hand, her father had been rabid about it. Cursing and mumbling from the moment her mother announced the message.

"Well then, that's settled. Let's go. We don't want Hikaru to be late on her first day of school." Rukia chirped, taking Ichigo's hand in her own.

Ichigo blushed and then looked away from his wife. It was moments like that which makes Ichigo's heart beat doubly fast, even after years of marriage. Rukia is not one to show her emotions openly after all, but then she's sensitive enough when it concerns him and Hikaru. Hikaru on the other hand, is trying her best to keep her presence as unnoticeable as possible so as not to disrupt the "cozy" scene she's witnessing.

"Hikaru, what are you doing? Come on, keep walking or you'll be really late for school." Rukia glanced behind her, amazed that her daughter is trying to be as invisible as possible in their presence.

"Hai!" Hikaru blurted out of surprise, but contented enough that her father didn't let go of her mother's hand. She walked behind them not to far that she'd accidentally get lost again but not to close to invade their intimacy either.

Kuchiki mansion is not so far from where they live. They have reached it without even breaking a sweat. The doors opened upon their arrival, Ichigo discreetly scanned the area for the guy Rukia had mentioned earlier. His body broke out into goosebumps. True enough that the boy _is _perpetually squinting, it would be hard for him not to, since his eyes are crossed. Ichigo is not really the kind of person who judge others by the way they look, but he'd choose Hitsugaya over that guy for his daughter anytime.

Byakuya's eyebrows twitched against his will. It was one thing to _know_ that his sister is married to Kurosaki Ichigo but it is another issue when _he_ sees them all too intimate with each other. Not that they were being vulgar of their affection, no. Actually, they were just-...**_holding hands_**. And it completely blew Byakuya's head off.

"Hikaru, accept this as a token of Kuchiki's pride in you. Now, do well in Shinigami Academy." He managed to say as he handed Hikaru a wooden box before hastily leaving his stupefied sister behind. Hikaru was speechless. _What was that about?_ She blinked a couple of times before realizing that she now holds something in her hands.

"Ne, Mom, uh, what is _this_?" Hikaru asked her mother who was still gaping after her brother.

Ichigo smirked. He knows very well why Byakuya had acted like he did. He tightened his grip on Rukia's hand, of course, he's still not over him marrying Rukia.

"Ichigo...is Nii-sama sick?" Rukia asked her husband.

"Don't worry about that guy Rukia. He'll be up and about throwing his imperial mightiness around in no time. Come on, we must drop off Hikaru at the academy. Didn't you say you were feeling funny? I'll take you to Unohana's after." Ichigo pulled Rukia towards the direction of the gate.

"Hey Dad, what am I supposed to do with this?" Hikaru asked still holding the box.

"Open it? It's yours anyway, he said so. Geesh, calling us out just for an old box. Byakuya must have lost it!" Ichigo remarked.

Hikaru reluctantly opened the box, she gasped in surprise. Delicately crafted beads of the palest lapis-lazuli (in the Middle Ages, lapis-lazuli was thought to keep the limbs healthy, and free the **_soul_** from _error, envy and fear_: it's a wikipedia fact!) lay against the deep black velvet of the box.

"Look Dad! It's beautiful!" Hikaru exclaimed.

"Yeah...I wonder what happened to Nii-sama, he didn't even look at me..." Rukia mused, still lost in her thoughts about Byakuya.

"It _is_ a fine gift," Ichigo reluctantly said, "at least he has some taste. Put it on and let's drop you off the academy now, shall we?" he added, impatient to leave the place.

Hikaru slipped the bracelet on her right wrist. It feels comfortingly cool against her skin. She raised her wrist towards the sun to admire it, "Wow..."

"On second thoughts, I think I'm bothered by it. Will you take it off now?" Ichigo frowned. In some way it was like, Byakuya _owns_ his daughter, having his mark on her or something like that. He knows he's being obsessive about it, but _he is _an obsessive man...

"Dad! No, I like it very much! Come one let's go now." Hikaru marched out of Kuchiki grounds.

"There you go Hikaru. Do your best okay? Remember, Turn left over that corner then go straight ahead. You'll find the Tenth Division headquarters there. Turn left and straight ahead, got that?" Ichigo asked his daughter for the nth time.

"Yeah, okay. Turn left over that corner then straight ahead. It's simple. I shouldn't have any trouble at all. Okay Dad, take Mom to the healer, I'll be fine. See you later!" Hikaru waved as she entered Shinigami Academy.

o0o

"Ichigo, Nii-sama is acting weird..." Rukia mumbled again.

"Rukia, you're trying my patience again, your brother _is always _weird. It's not new about him." He retorted, almost exasperated by his wife's chanting about Byakuya being cold around her.

"But Ichigo..." Rukia whined.

Ichigo's brows furrowed in concentration. Usually Rukia would be kicking his shins at his indirect insults to her brother, but she hasn't since they left Kuchiki mansion. _Hey, Rukia looks a little bit pale, she's pale already, but then it's like-she's **paler**_. Ichigo privately thought. Byakuya would definitely go bankai on him if he learns that Rukia got sick. He would be blamed off course.

"Are you alright, Rukia? You seem totally out of it since this morning." he asked his wife.

"Actually, I'm..." and Rukia fainted right into Ichigo's arms.

It only took Ichigo five flash steps to reach Unohana's infirmary.

"Unohana-taichou! Rukia, she just fainted!" Ichigo yelled, almost breaking the door in his haste of bringing Rukia inside the clinic.

Unohana-taichou calmly walked up to him to check up on Rukia.

"Put her on the bed Ichigo." she instructed. Unohana, examined Rukia thoroughly while Ichigo looms over them.

"Ichigo, I couldn't do all the necessary examinations on Rukia if you are hovering over us like that. Please wait outside." Unohana smiled kindly at him.

"Bu-but...is she okay? It's nothing serious right?" Ichigo asked Unohana, worry plainly written on his face.

"I wouldn't know for sure, but she'll be fine. I won't let anything bad happen to her Ichigo. Now go. The sooner I examine her, the faster I can act on whatever ails her." Unohana concluded.

Ichigo forced himself out of the room. Unohana made sense. Besides, he can't do anything for Rukia if he just stayed there and be a nuisance. _What has happened to you Rukia?_

o0o

Hikaru slapped herself mentally. She **_is_** trying her best to learn the basics of war and tactics but she just couldn't. Her instructor is a kind old man, even resembling Ukitake-taichou, but even that fact wasn't enough to pique her interest on the subject.

"Hikaru-san, are you alright? Do you have any questions?" The instructor asked her.

"Uh...no sir! I'm fine!" she was caught off guard and had bolted up from her seat. A shiver just ran down her spine. She felt something tugged at her connection with her mother. Something is wrong with her!

"I mean, my stomach hurts sir! Excuse me, I have to go! I'm sorry sir!" Hikaru bolted for the door. She had to find her mother, fast.

"Let's see, maybe I can ask help from my captain...straight ahead then turn left, right? Uh, I think it's turn left before going on straight ahead...or maybe it's turn right?" Hikaru debated with herself. "Arrrggghhhh! Maybe I should just go straight ahead!" she concluded.

o0o

Zaraki Kenpachi just heard that Kurosaki Ichigo is now in soul society. His blood boiled with anticipation, if only Yachuri could get the right location where that Kurosaki Ichigo is, he wouldn't suffer from anticipation that much.

"Oi, Yachiru, found him yet?" He asked his vice captain.

"Hai! Hai! Ken-chan! I sense him over there!" Yachiru pointed at the corner on their right.

o0o

Hikaru tried hard not to cry. She's lost, yet again. Her mother is in trouble and she still have the gall to get herself in trouble as well. This is definitely not her day. And as if to make the matters much worse, she almost collided with a giant. A man wearing the captain's robes with bells at tips of his weirdly styled hair- almost crushed her as she turned right on a corner.

"I'm sorry sir!!!" she bowed deep in apology, avoiding eye contact.

"Hmmmnn? What division are you from kid? Haven't seen you before." Kenpachi asked, he was feeling a very familiar reiatsu emanating from the girl.

"Can we play? Huh? Can we? Can we?" Yachiru chattered. She had grown in height but not in character. She still happily clings on her Ken-chan's shoulder despite the fact that she looks like a twelve year old kid slung awkwardly on him.

"Er, I'm Ku-kurosaki Hikaru, Tai-taichou!" Hikaru almost cried. She's getting very, very uncomfortable in his presence.

"**_KUROSAKI_**?! How are you related to Kurosaki Ichigo?!" Kenpachi exclaimed, the battle aura in him rising each moment.

"He-he is my father, taichou." Hikaru almost whispered. She actually had to release some of her reiatsu in order for her to remain standing in his presence.

"Just my luck Yachiru! Where is your father?" he asked with a sadistic grin on his face.

"Uh, sir, uh, actually I am looking for him at the moment...I'm, er, I think I'm lost..." Hikaru stuttered.

"Really now, kid? But you're here right? How about fighting me in his stead? Your reiatsu smells just like your father's, and I can feel your battle aura turning on. Draw your blade kid or find one to defend yourself!" Kenpachi yelled, he is already releasing his reiatsu.

"Oh no...oh no...my parents will kill me if they learn about this...someone, help..." Hikaru prayed. She would fight the captain if need be but she wouldn't risk getting expelled from Soul Society by doing so. She prayed so hard for anyone to come to her rescue.

"Here I go kid! Get ready..." Kenpachi drew his sword.

Hikaru cowered before the captain, Tsubasa's release command at the tip of her tongue.

"Hold it, Zaraki Kenpachi!" a deep voice broke Kenpachi's battle aura.

"Huh? What do you want, brat?" Kenpachi asked annoyed.

Hikaru turned as she heard someone stopped Kenpachi from attacking her. Her heart constricted at the sight. **_Her Dragon_** has come to rescue her...

A/N: How was it? I wonder who came hehehe; what could have happened to Rukia?


	11. Chapter 11:Surprises

**A/N: **been a while, still no beta-reader so i apologize for the mistakes that i overlooked, as they say-every writer is virtually blind to his/her own mistakes (or something like that) that's why no matter how many times i re-checked this, slight errors still managed to escape my scrutiny!

**Disclaimer:** bleach is still not mine, not unless by some miracle i suddenly happen to be kubo tite!

**On The Wings of an Angel**

**Chapter 11: Surprises**

"Zaraki Kenpachi...Taichou, I would appreciate it if you refrain from murdering my new fuku-taichou." Hitsugaya Toushiro had just been on time to stop the crazily murderous captain from picking up a fight with his new vice captain. Inwardly Toushiro gritted his teeth, _Of all the captains this girl could mess with, why this monster of a shinigami? It's just her first day under my department and she has brought down such an ordeal for me already! It's more trouble than she's worth. _ Toushiro had gone searching for Hikaru when she didn't show up two hours after her supposedly scheduled meeting with him at the tenth division's head quarters. He was _warned_, or rather-**_threatened _**by no other than her father-Ichigo, about Hikaru's "poor" sense of direction and being the _honor-bound_ young man that he is, he had taken it upon himself to search for her personally-or at least that was what he was keep on telling Hyourinmarou when he asked about it. He kept his arms loosely hanging by his sides, every muscle in his body tensed and poised to draw Hyourinmarou at any moment. He's not certain how Zaraki would react on his request-which sounded more like a command.

"Oi, Brat. **_Who_** are you to order **_me_** around huh? Huh?! Fine by me! I would spare her, only if you fight me Brat. I've been itching 'fer years to try my sword on you, you know." Kenpachi let out a blood-chilling laughter. Toushiro tensed. He had wanted to avoid fighting him if possible, but this is _Zaraki Kenpachi_, the chances of getting away from him unscratched is rare. The chances of getting away from him _alive_ is almost non-existent.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hikaru had been too awed by Hyourinmarou's presence, she had momentarily forgotten _her _Taichou. _**You **came. You really came!_ Hikaru cried mentally. Hyourinmarou turned to look at her.

"_You can see me?", _If dragons could raise their eyebrows, Hyourinmarou would have done so in surprise.

"_Yes, I saw you the first time we met-at Yamamoto's office. It's my gift...to see the spirit forms of zanpakutos...I am Hikaru, and you are?" _Hikaru eagerly asked, Hyourinmarou would have answered her if only Toushiro had not drawn him from his sheath. Looks like a fight with Zaraki is inevitable. Hikaru heard the clashing of swords before she felt the powerful reiatsu resonating around the area. She was momentarily stunned, adjusting her own reiatsu so that she can move without trouble, she followed the movements of swiftly blurring black and white shadows. She gasped in surprise. Hitsugaya Toushiro _is _fighting the giant shinigami captain. The girl with cotton-candy pink hair clapped cheerfully as she sat at the top of a brick wall observing them. Hikaru's blood went cold at the sight, without thinking about it, she had summoned Tsubasa. The gathering of light in Hikaru's hand had drawn attention from the two fighting shinigamis, they paused; curious as they sensed a powerful reiatsu along with the light. Kenpachi made a move towards Hikaru, Toushiro blocked his path.

"Move." had it been just any other shinigami, he would have probably fled in fear or wet his pants.

"Zaraki, stop this right now! Leave her alone." Toushiro declared, narrowing his eyes in determination. _**What **could this girl be? Yamamoto-taichou told me she's special but I didn't expect her to have such massive reiatsu! She's rousing Zaraki's battle lust just by being there!_

Kenpachi, was too fired up to stop. He slashed at Toushiro who refused to go bankai on a fellow captain. Blood splashed on Hikaru, **_Toushiro's_** blood. Hyourinmarou took most of the blow and managed to save Toushiro from a lethal death wound, still Kenpachi had made a deep gash on his left arm, despite his best efforts to defend himself.. Against his wishes, Toushiro fell on his knees panting. _Damn! I have to go bankai if I want to keep up with him! _

XXXXXXXXXX

Hikaru held Tsubasa in her hands, her eyes never blinking as Zaraki turned towards her. She knew when exactly she should move in order to deflect his attack but Toushiro shielded her with his body. Everything happened within an eye blink. Hikaru saw Zaraki made a slashing motion; something wet hit her face, she raised her hand up to feel her face instinctively and was horror struck with what she saw. _Blood...Taichou is bleeding..._

Then Hikaru saw Hitsugaya fell on his knees. Shifting her grip on Tsubasa, she prepared for Kenpachi's attack. Her eyes were once again, devoid of any emotions. _If this giant wants to have a fight with me, I'll give him a fight he won't forget..._ Hikaru swore to herself. Kenpachi went directly at Hikaru the moment Toushiro fell.

There was a resounding sound of metal grating against metal as Ukitake-taichou's twin zanpakuto trapped Kenpachi's sword, effectively stopping it from slashing anyone.

"Kenpachi, stop it this instant." Ukitake said in a quiet but deadly voice. The look in his eyes no longer gentle and kind but hard and determined, his aura sizzling with barely leashed control. Kenpachi seemed to be shaken out of his blood lust for he straightened himself and haughtily said, "Gah, I don't fight weak people. 'Fer a moment I thought that kid is at least half of what her father is and that brat worthy as an entertainment. Yachiru! Let's go. Show is over."

"Ojiji you're a party pooper! Ken-chan _was_ having lots of fun! Then you had to stop it! Yachiru stuck her tongue out at Ukitake. "Aa! Ken-chan, you're _bleeding_! Come on Ken-chan! Yachiru will tend to your wounds! Let's go!" Kenpachi looked down at his right arm, he is indeed bleeding and from a deep wound too. _So, the brat has some **fangs **too huh... _He thought smirking contentedly. For once, Yachiru didn't jump on Kenpachi's shoulder. She took him by the hand instead and led him away from the group chatting about white-haired party poopers.

Toushiro smirked despite his wounds. So, he managed to wound the invincible Zaraki Kenpachi. His efforts were not in vain after all. He had promised himself since the day he lost Hinamori that, no matter how strong his opponent is, if he's going to go down, he will take a piece of them with him. He wouldn't let what happened to Hinamori repeat itself ever again. He knows that he had gotten much stronger than before and this incident had proved it. He didn't even use bankai to be able to wound Kenpachi.

"Hikaru, are you all right?" Ukitake asked his student. Ichigo and Rukia had told him about Hikaru's temper problem and how she seems to be a completely different person when angered. He could still feel Hikaru's dark reiatsu emanating out from her. "Calm down, child. There's no need for you to be angry." Ukitake patted Hikaru's hand. It seems to have an effect for Hikaru snapped out of her dazed state and shifted her gaze on Toushiro.

"Tai-taichou! I, I'm sorry!" Hikaru said before bursting into tears. She could fight hollows or menos without batting an eyelash but the battle she had just witnessed between shinigamis had rattled her nerves. Hikaru wiped her eyes on the sleeves of her shinigami robes.

"Toushiro, you're bleeding. You must have Unohana look at that nasty gash."

"Hai, taichou." Toushiro replied coldly, avoiding eye contact wit his new fuku-taichou, it has been so long since he last saw a female cry in his presence. It was bringing up painful memories of Hinamori which he thought he had already forgotten. Besides, healing magic is at the least of his skills. "Kurosaki, ask Ukitake-taichou to bring you to the tenth division headquarters. Be sure that you _don't _get lost again." with that, Toushiro flashed stepped away.

Hikaru sniffed, her shoulders sagged and her knees felt like jellies. She had blown it. Her chance of being the best shinigami will never come true. It was just her first day and she had blown it. How will she ever face her captain again? How will she face her _parents_? Hikaru tensed at the thought, _Mom! _It was the reason why she got lost in the first place! She felt that there is something wrong with her mom, "Jushiro-ojichan! Do you know where Mom is? I think something is wrong with her!" Hikaru gripped Ukitake's yukata.

"Calm down, Hikaru..." Ukitake patted her head.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo paced outside Unohana's clinic, his stomach doing several somersaults. _God, Rukia! What have you done to yourself this time?_ Ichigo cursed silently. No matter how hard he tried to think about it, he couldn't find any reason why Rukia had fainted. Sure, Rukia looks _fragile_ but she's damn tougher than most female shinigami he knows! _Maybe it's because she's been too long in the human world and going back to Soul Society after such a long time is a trauma to her spirit self..._He concluded, much for the sake of his inner peace. _Yeah, it's probably that. I must calm down..._But Ichigo felt a sudden drop in his stomach, a different kind of 'somersault', much like the same sensation he had when Hikaru was attacked by Urahara, 9 years ago. He suddenly thought about his daughter. _Oh crap! Don't tell me now **she's **gotten herself in trouble again!_ Ichigo was torn between staying to stand guard over his wife, or go running around Soul Society to look for his daughter when Unohana came out of the clinic looking grim.

"Ichigo...take a seat first. There's something you have to know..." Unohana started.

Ichigo felt like he was about to vomit, he doesn't like the way Unohana sounds. He paled, sweat trickled down freely at the side of his temples, his heart quickened its pace, for a moment **_he _**thought he'd faint. He managed to sit down on one of the stools that seemed to be there just for purposes like that.

"You see, Ichigo, Rukia is..."

"Unohana-taichou..." Toushirou called for Unohana who happens to be be in some deeply serious conversation with Ichigo.

XXXXXXXXXX

"What?! My Mom fainted?! Jushiro-ojichan I must go to her! Where is the 4th division healing quarters? Please Oji-chan, I have to see her!" Hikaru pleaded. Jushiro knew that he won't be able to keep up with her flash steps if what he heard from Yoruichi is true, so he gave her the simplest yet dependable instruction he can.

"See that big Sakura tree? Use your shunpo to get there fast. 4th division headquarters is right beside it, you shouldn't have any trouble at all. I'll be behind you, don't worry. Now go." Ukitake ushered her as he saw reluctance in her eyes, yet the strong anxiety regarding her mother's health won and she flashed stepped away from him in such speed that he almost couldn't follow. He smiled. He didn't miss the term Hikaru used to address him just now, she had called him **_Jushiro-ojichan_**. He felt a warm feeling spread in his heart. He knew that Hikaru would be a good shinigami, if not the best.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo held his breath at Unohana's words, but then the Brat interrupted. He wanted to hit Toushiro on the head for the wrong timing. _Wait! Isn't he supposed to be with my daughter by now? _Then Ichigo saw the bloodied arm that Toushiro was cradling.

"Holy crap! Oi, punk! Where have you been? Where's my daughter? You didn't get her hurt, did you?!" Ichigo ranted as he suddenly bolted from his seat ready to go bankai on Toushiro.

Toushiro just stood there unflinching as Ichigo threw death threats at him.

"Ichigo, Don't make me repeat myself, you are in the healing quarters. You shouldn't be too loud in here." Unohana had spoken softly but the glare she threw Ichigo is anything but soft. Ichigo was effectively silenced, although his glares could've killed Toushiro.

"Now, Toushiro, what has happened to you? Aren't you supposed to be teaching Hikaru how to be your fuku-taichou?" Unohana proceeded on interrogating the young captain as she administered her healing skills on his wounded arm.

"Hai." was Toushiro's laconic reply, he wasn't about to say what happened, especially since Kenpachi has a "thing" for Unohana and if she learns that Kenpachi had been out for a blood bath again, who knows what she would do. Then Kenpachi would surely go after **_his_** head.

"Unohana-taichou, not to be demanding or anything but, what the hell ails RUKIA?!" Ichigo couldn't help but yell the last words. He had been too tensed for his own good for crying out loud.

Unohana calmly turned towards him and said, "Ichigo, you're going to be a **_father again_**." then she smiled kindly.

"What?" Ichigo asked, his mouth opening and closing without another word.

"**_Rukia is pregnant_**. There's nothing wrong with her. Congratulations." Unohana simplified the news for his dull head.

Just then the door banged open and a blood streaked Hikaru entered the room.

"Mom?!" she screamed frantically for her mother. Ichigo took one look at her daughter's bloody face and he **_had_** fainted.

Toushiro was blushing furiously at the news he overheard.

"Dad!"

A/N: well? How did that turn out? Review please!

Trivia: Hikaru means light in japanese, it is because Hikaru wields a light-type zanpakuto but there's more to it than that- Hikaru is actually from Hisana and Rukia's name **Hi** for **_Hi_**sana and **karu **for **Ruk**i**a **(ruka:karu) and thus: **HIKARU!** (just thought i have to share that tidbit of info to you guys!)

also since there seems to be inconsistency in my spellings shall we settle with the zanpakuto spelling? Too much o and u confuses me to no end! thanks! And don't forget to review guys so that i'll post faster! I ain't perfect but i'm trying to minimize my mistakes for you!


	12. Chapter 12:Interlude

**A/N: ** it might take some time before i can post again within this week, **main plot **coming up! Sorry for the long intro..., still no beta so same apologies...

**disclaimer:** i'm running out of creative ideas on how to say bleach is not mine...

**On The Wings of an Angel**

**Chapter 12: Interlude**

_Shadows in the dark shifted as they spotted their targets..._

_"So, that's her? The raven-haired girl? She's the last one of **our kind**?" _

_"Yes, it's her. Even in her dormant state you can feel her reiatsu pulsating... But no, she's not the last one...I just heard that her mother is pregnant. It is best if we get the little one in the womb first. That one's bound to be stronger than the older sister."_

_"Slaying the unborn child will make a stronger hollow-shinigami breed. You are right, it is best to get through the child first, but having that **man **around will make our job impossible."_

_" How about **waking** the hollow within the girl first? It will certainly create a diversion, then, we can attack the mother and the execute our perfect plan. Our kind needs a powerful leader, since the father wouldn't consent, we'll **force **the daughter into the same path..."_

A/N: how's that one? too short but i just have to post something today...besides, this one's the introduction of the main plot so please, stick around!!!! thanks for the reviews! You know how much that means to writers!


	13. Chapter 13:Death

**A/N: **this one turned out...well, i don't know! But i do hope you like this chapter! So much is going on inside my head! I do hope you review! 5 reviews or more, people! Thanks!

**disclaimer**: maybe i'd be happy and contented if bleach is mine

**On The Wings of an Angel**

**Chapter 13: Death**

"Dad? Dad! Wake up! You're sleeping for almost 2 days straight! Geesh, what happened to you?" Hikaru cried shaking her father into wakefulness. The shadows spying outside their home remained undetected.

"Rukia...Hikaru..." Ichigo mumbled in his sleep. He just had a bad dream. One where Rukia was taken away from him again and Hikaru was slain by her own zanpakuto.

"Rukia! Hikaru!" Ichigo bolted out from bed, eyes wide-awake..

"Hai!" Hikaru cheerfully answered.

"About time, sleepy head." Rukia crooned beside him.

"Rukia! Hikaru!" Ichigo grabbed his wife and daughter to crush them in a fierce embrace.

"Ah, Dad, I believe you are crushing mom and the baby. And, ah, I can't breathe..."

"Wow, Ichigo. That was the tenth time you called out my name and Hikaru's. You must love us that much to dream about us constantly huh?" Rukia said without a trace of sarcasm.

Ichigo blushed a deep crimson as he released his wife and daughter.

"So Dad, what are we naming my little brother?" Hikaru asked enthusiastically. She heard from Unohana taichou that her mother is pregnant and somehow she's sure that the baby will be a _brother_. After much blushing and stuttering, Hitsugaya Toushiro, her captain, told her to take the rest of the day off yesterday and today.

"Bro-brother?" Ichigo gaped. His memory of what happened yesterday is slowly sinking in. he paled and blushed alternately for five minutes while Rukia and Hikaru tried to hold their laughter.

"You do realize you look adorable like doing that right?" Rukia teased her husband.

"You mean you are...I am...baby...uh..." Ichigo mumbled, still looking dazed, but happy.

"I am two months pregnant Ichigo." Rukia stated bluntly while rubbing her stomach with gentleness. Hikaru blushed at that exchange and discreetly excused herself from her parents room.

"_It's confirmed. Kurosaki Rukia is pregnant with **Kurosaki Ichigo's** second child. Our plan will commence as soon as possible." _One of the spying shadows remarked.

"_We must leave for now." _The other one declared.

Ichigo squinted past Rukia's shoulders, he just sensed some dark reiatsu right outside their bedroom window, but then it faded just as fast.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Toushiro-kun, I expect you to protect Hikaru-kun at all cost. Ichigo may not know it, but, his daughter possesses a _dangerous_ kind of power. You have witnessed the feel of her reiatsu. I suspect that Ichigo and Rukia had become immune to it by now. Among all the captains, I deemed that you are the best choice for this difficult task. Hikaru knows about half of the captains personally. You belong to the other half whom she has not yet seen before in the human world.. Between you and Mayuri, I think that you are the best choice, and you needing a new vice captain is a blessing of a coincidence if I may say." Yamamoto-taichou calmly regarded Toushiro.

Toushiro had been thinking about it too. Why, of all the captains and divisions, did Yamamoto-taichou assigned the newbie Hikaru on his care? Now his questions were answered. Yes, he can clearly recall his fight with Zaraki and the release of Hikaru's shikai and powerful reiatsu. But then, another question popped in his mind. _Protect Kurosaki Hikaru, from **what? **Or **who**? _Toushiro did not dare voice out his questions. He is in no position to do so, besides, who knows how Hikaru would react if she's assigned to Mayuri. He suppose he could live with her as his new vice captain. "Hai, Taichou." was all he can say as he turned to leave. Today, he shall meet with his new charge. He hopes that this time, she gets it right where she should go.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Hikaru-san, did you get everything we studied today?" Hikaru's teacher patiently asked her before the end of their class.

"Eh, ano, eto...sir, I...uhm...I shall try harder tomorrow sir! I'm sorry!" Hikaru bowed low before her teacher, eyes tightly closed, waiting for reprimand.

Her teacher laughed heartily and patted her shoulder affectionately, "It's alright Hikaru-san. You would get use to all of this in no time. Do well as a vice captain! Now go, your Captain must be dying to meet you." He winked as she blushed on his remark.

"Now, if only I can get to tenth division without getting lost..." Hikaru mused as she started to pace in front of Shinigami Academy, deciding which way she should go. Suddenly a masked man appeared before her. She instinctively summoned her zanpankuto as she felt the dark reiatsu from the stranger.

"_**Kurosaki Hikaru**, it is about time you embrace your true heritage." _the man told her as he attacked. Hikaru used her shunpo to evade the stranger's lethal stroke. He too, is wielding a zanpakuto, though his is being enveloped within the same dark reiatsu that is emanating from him.

"Who are you? How did you know me?" Hikaru demanded, focused on keeping her distance away from the stranger. Something tells her she should not get at a closer range with him.

"_Ask your father about **us**. About you. You will be surprised at the power that should have been at your disposal. You will be invincible Hikaru...join us..." _and the man continued to attack her. Thrusting his zapakuto at Hikaru's heart.

Hikaru blocked his zanpakuto with Tsubasa. She just lost her patience and had shouted, "**_BANKAI! On the Wings of an Angel, Tsubasa!" _**and Hikaru parried with her twin soul slayers.

"_Just what we are waiting for! Kaze!" _the masked man shouted for his companion, who emerged from behind Hikaru. She could've easily finish both men off with her bankai but then, the man called Kaze pressed a hollow's mask on Hikaru's back. It seemed to have their desired effect for Hikaru was momentarily stunned, and **_a moment_** was all the masked man needed for him to grip Hikaru's hand and turn her own zanpakuto against her. It happened in a flash. The next thing Hikaru knew was that she's lying on the ground bleeding, Tsubasa's half, pierced through her heart...

XXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo felt as if the floor was yanked under his feet, something wrong has happened to his daughter, he knows...

Rukia gripped the glass tightly in her hand, it shattered. She remained stunned as blood trickled down from her cuts. She feels a void slowly forming in her heart...

A/N: okay...how's that? Uh, i have to focus on my work so i'll probably update only once a week...still it will depend on the reviews i get, if i get more than 5 reviews for this chapter then i'll post after reading it


	14. Chapter 14: HalfDeath

A/N: wow, 7 reviews! thanks a lot! I might be able to post everyday but it would only be in about this short, i would really love to finish this one. I have so much install for this story, i hope you stick around while i dole it all out! This one's for all those guys who reviewed chapter 13! my thanks to you all!

**Disclaimer: **14 chapters and bleach is still not mine...shall i try going bankai?? oO

**On The Wings of an Angel**

**Chapter 14: Half-Death**

**_Wake up, Hikaru, wake up..._**

_Huh? Who is it?_

_**It's me...**_

_Tsubasa? Where am I?_

_**Inside your own world. Hikaru, you must fight back...**_

_Fight who? I see, I'm dead right? Mom is going to be **very** mad...Dad will, well, whoever killed me won't have much time left to live either, once Dad finds them. That's for sure._

_**No, Hikaru! You don't understand! You can't die just yet...**_

Just then Hikaru was forced out of her own world. When she opened her eyes she looks down on her own body, lying lifeless and bloody on the ground.She gasped involuntarily.

"_I'm dead? Wow...I'm really dead..." _Hikaru repeated aloud, confirming what is already obvious. She looked around searching for the silver-haired delicate looking woman who is the embodiment of Tsubasa, but she couldn't find her anywhere.

"Hikaru!" Ichigo yelled at the top of his lungs. He was on hyper mode doing shunpo like a god. He has never felt so empty before, he felt it clearly-a part of himself died, and he knew very well which part.

"Hikaru..." Rukia kept mumbling to herself, gripping Ichigo's shoulders so hard Ichigo winced.

"_Oh dear, here goes Mom and Dad...now I've really done it this time..."_

Ichigo's breath was caught in his lungs, his heart ached so fiercely he thought it would burst. There lying before him in the pool of her own blood, was his daughter. Rukia climbed down from his back shakily, her hands covering her mouth.

"Hi-hikaru..." Ichigo whispered. A movement caught his eyes and all coherent thoughts were driven out of his mind. Standing before him in blue jogging pants and windbreaker, just like before they entered Soul Society, stood Hikaru's **soul self**. The chains of fate hang limply on her chest.

"_Hi Dad, hi Mom...uh, I'm sorry...I guess I just got myself killed?" _Hikaru said, in near tears.

"Hikaru! What happened to you?!" Ichigo gritted his teeth. It was obvious that his daughter was dead. When they entered Soul Society, somehow Kisuke managed to bring Hikaru's human body inside as well. Now, her body is dead. The thing that shocked him the most is that Hikaru's soul self is still there, beside her body and the chains of fate still intact on her chest. It brings back some terrifying memories in him.

Rukia hurried over to her daughter's soul-self, embracing her tightly. "Hikaru! I don't know what I'd do if I ever loose you!" She cried while her daughter awkwardly embraced her back.

_"Dad, two masked men attacked me. I fought back but then they pressed something on my back right after I went bankai. I was stunned for a moment, one of them twisted my grip on Tsubasa and used my own zanpakuto to stab me. Everything happened within a heartbeat...it was horrible Dad, I felt totally helpless..."_ Hikaru let her tears fall freely at that, her mother tightened her embrace on her. Truth be told, the moment Tsubasa pierced Hikaru's heart, she felt no pain. Tsubasa had numbed her from the pain of dying, but what happened was burned in Hikaru's mind. The moment she died by her own zanpakuto...

"Two **_masked men_**? Were they wearing shinigami uniforms or any uniform of some sort?" Ichigo's eyes narrowed into his death glare.

_"They were wearing black ninja outfits, I guess they're not shinigami. Their reiatsu felt...corrupted...but they were wielding their own zanpakuto..."_

"Let's get you back to Kisuke, maybe he can do something to prevent you from turning into a hollow." Ichigo said through his gritted teeth. Someone will pay. He won't leave even a stone unturned, he'll search for the bastards who killed his daughter.

_"Mom, you can let go now. I don't think I'm going anywhere in this condition."_

"I have to tell Nii-sama about this. Traitors must still be among us here in Soul Society. It is impossible for intruders to enter without being detected! Ichigo, do everything you can to save our daughter...if she dies..._** I die**_..." Rukia choked on her words.

"Don't worry Rukia, she'll make it through. _**I did**_ remember? Go, tell Byakuya about it. There'll be hell to pay." Ichigo said with that dangerous glint in his eyes. "Hikaru, let's go." he added pulling his daughter.

XXXXXXXXXX

"This is what I feared Toushiro...now, she needs protection all the more; that is, if she makes it through the transformation." Yamamoto-taichou told Toushiro, who holds the dead body of his new fuku-taichou in his arms. He arrived at the scene of her death just before Ichigo and Hikaru's soul-self left for Kisuke's weird store. Ichigo entrusted him with his daughter's body since Rukia has gone off in her haste to tell her brother of her daughter's plight. Toushiro reluctantly looked at Hikaru.

_"Damn! She reminds me so much of Hinamori!" _he mentally cried. Everything that is Hikaru from the moment of their first meeting reminds Toushiro of Hinamori Momo. From the way Hikaru talks to the way she moves, everything is reminiscent of his first love. Then the thought of loosing Hikaru even before _he_ gets to know her really ticks something off in his heart. He'll definitely have to search those bastards who had killed her, after all, Hikaru is **_his_** fuku-taichou. Hyourinmaro smirked at his chosen's last words.

A/N: the reviews are great! even the suggestions! I know i can't satisfy everyone but i'm here to share my fantasies to those who care to read them thanks for the many hits! I didn't know my story would be appreciated by so many people, thanks again!


	15. Chapter 15: Like Father Like Daughter

**A/N:** if there are any conflicts with the anime or manga, please understand that this is a fanfiction, everything here goes my way, sorry if its disturbing! The reviews perk me up into writing

**disclaimer: **Hikaru died and bleach is still not mine...

**On The Wings of an Angel**

**Chapter 15: Like Father Like Daughter**

There was a silent explosion at the Kuchiki mansion. Every glass object within ten feet of Byakuya had exploded. His face remained impassive though, only the closing of his eyes indicated that he had lost every control that he had painfully drilled in himself over the centuries. Sobbing before him and huddled pathetically, looking very much broken, is his sister-Rukia. She had told him that **_his _** niece, Hikaru, is **_dead_**. She had been killed by some black clad men, who are neither shinigami nor hollows. Byakuya opened his eyes slowly, a murderous fire burning deep within the core of his being. He stood up in what seemed like a slow motion. He gripped Rukia's shoulders and pulled her up with gentleness reserved only for her. " Do not cry Rukia, be strong." That was all he could offer his sister, after all, he is not known to be the one who shows emotions. It helps at times like that, he knew Rukia expects nothing more from him.

"**_BANKAI! ZABIMARU!_**" A desperate yell was heard just outside Kuchiki mansion's gate. Abarai Renji had gone berserk at the sight of his godchild blood drenched and unmoving in the arms of Hitsugaya Toushiro. Only the sight of Yamamoto-taichou behind Toushiro snapped Renji out of his rage. He knew something was wrong when he saw Rukia looking too broken when she entered Kuchiki mansion. She had blown up the gate in her haste to see his captain.

"Oi! What happened to her?! **_Who _**did this to her?!" Renji took Hikaru from Toushiro's arms rather brusquely. He paled upon confirming that she's dead.

Just then Byakuya walked calmly to the group, bowing to Yamamoto in respect. He glanced at the blood soaked body in Renji's arms before turning his back on the group to go search for her niece's murderers.

Rukia weakly called after her brother, "Ni-Nii-sama! Wait! Hi-Hikaru, Hikaru's **_soul-self_**...Ichigo brought her to Urahara's..." she managed to choke out in between sobs.

Renji and Byakuya perked up at that. "Right! Hikaru **_is, was_** human when she came here!" Renji's eyes brightened with hope at the revelation. "Why did Ichigo take her to Urahara's?" He asked, curiously.

"She...Hikaru has the chains of fate. If, if it is consumed, she'll turn into a hollow. If we purify her, she'll be lost in Soul Society without memories of who she was. Ichigo is...Ichigo **_is _** a **_vaizard_**. He, he thinks that Hikaru can be one as well. It's our only hope. It's the only way to keep her with us...Kisuke might be able to help just like he did with Ichigo." Rukia explained, her hands balled into fists, her knuckles white with fury.

"Rukia-kun, it is time you know about this, Byakuya-kun, would you sit with us for a while? Renji and Toushiro should come as well." Yamamoto-taichou requested. Byakuya hesitated for a moment before offering them his home for the informal meeting. His servants had cleaned all the broken glass pieces. "Rukia, we are all aware that Ichigo is a vaizard though he doesn't want to be categorized as such, there is no denying his nature. What you don't know is that, another kind of vaizard exists. These are those shinigami who chose to let their hollow parts dominate their being. They call themselves **_Dark Vaizards_**. As their name suggests, they have the potential to be more powerful than their already powerful counterpart. They have remained dormant for eons and have been active only recently, since Ichigo's awakening to his nature to be more precise. I was told through a reliable source that after Ichigo's training with his vaizard friends, these Dark vaizards approached him and offered him the position of being their leader. Knowing Kurosaki Ichigo, he vehemently refused, and since the Dark vaizards seemed to let the matter go, Ichigo had dropped his guard on them. **_I_** however, **_tried_** to keep a keen eye on the group. They have the uncanny ability to imitate a normal shinigami's reiatsu, and I think that is why they are able to come and go as they please in Soul Society. They have never caused any trouble before, but now, I'm certain that **_they_** are trying to turn young Hikaru into their kind. Rukia, I hate to break this to you but it seems like Hikaru has a very unstable reiatsu. I knew you might have noticed that when she first manifested it but then spending time with her might have made you and Ichigo blind to its "feel".

XXXXXXXXXX

_"Hello, Kisuke-ojichan." _Hikaru greeted her adopted Uncle with sad eyes.

"My, my Hikaru-chan! What have you done to yourself?" Kisuke raised his eyebrows, eyes dark with unreadable emotions.

"I know the feeling Kisuke. Whoever did this to her shall not live a moment longer, once she managed to get through the transformation. I'll personally shove zangetsu in their guts. Every cold steel inch of him."

"Ara! Down right to business neh? Okay, Hikaru-chan, would you mind stepping down this hole for a while?" Kisuke instructed her.

_"Dad, Kisuke-ojichan...I can't see Benihime or Zangetsu or Tsubasa anymore...I'm scared. Really scared..." _Hikaru cried, twisting her fingers in frustration.

Ichigo felt like his heart is being squeezed. Hikaru had never shown him this side before. Sure she cries a lot but then he had never seen such fear envelope her being. He reached out to embrace his daughter. "Calm down Hikaru. Once you're down there it will hurt, okay? You have to take it all in, then you have to _fight_. You must overcome yourself in order to regain your shinigami powers back. Did you get that? I know you have the fight in you. Whatever happens you must never give up, okay? Your mother would _die_ if anything bad happens to you. She'd definitely _kill _me before that too, so you have to become a shinigami again no matter what, okay? Now go. I'll stay until you come out." He assured his daughter, giving her a kiss on her forehead.

_"Kisuke-ojichan, I want you to promise me one thing before I go...if...if I turn into a hollow would you slay me? Please! Promise me you'd slay me! I don't want to be dishonored by turning into a monster! Dad might have trouble slaying his own daughter so you have to do it, swear on your honor as my friend, will you?"_ Hikaru looked at him with such intensity, Kisuke couldn't refuse even if he tried.

"I swear on my honor as a man, Hikaru-chan. I swear I wouldn't let that happen." Kisuke said with sincerity, his face never betraying what he feels inside. He had grown quite fond of her too. How he would hate to really kill her if it comes to that.

XXXXXXXXXX

Rukia, Renji, Byakuya and Toushiro just arrived in Kisuke's hidden chamber right after Hikaru jumped into the hole Kisuke had made just for such purposes. Rukia run into Ichigo's arms oblivious of the tension building between her husband and brother. Renji keeps looking down the pit and checking out Hikaru's condition, "Oi! Hikaru-chan! Are you okay down there?!" he yelled continuously, much to Kisuke and Toushiro's annoyance. Byakuya is currently fighting his urge to cross swords with Ichigo and jumping into the pit with Hikaru to guard her better.

"Abarai-kun, would you be okay if you feel like a thousand swords is piercing you right down to the very core of your being?" Kisuke cryptically remarked, it effectively silenced Renji.

Hours which seemed to be days passed and all they hear from the hole is muffled whimpering and occasional agonized yelps of pain. Everyone admired Hikaru's courage. Not many could withstand the pain of transformation and only whimper in pain. Most have screamed their life's worth of yelling. Toushiro couldn't help it. He had to move around or he'd surely loose it. With a grunt he stood up from his spot and started walking back and forth in his place. Byakuya maintained his composure by closing his eyes, effectively shuting the image of Ichigo holding his sister in his arms. Renji has more creative ways of letting the hours pass. He was alternately releasing his shikai and sealing back his zanpakuto, something Zabimaru did not appreciate but tolerated since he could feel the flayed nerves of his chosen. After some more hours, a blinding light illuminated the hole from within accompanied by a soft explosion. As soon as the dust cleared everyone held their breaths as they saw who had emerged from it. A black clad, zanpakuto wielding, **_masked_** Hikaru...

A/N: okay don't kill me! I haven't read the manga or watched the advanced episodes of bleach. I don't have any clues if there are **_dark vaizards_**, or if Ichigo himself **_is a _**vaizard; i do believe i made them up in this fanfic (except ichigo being a vaizard-i'm not really sure!!!), so if they are already existing, forget everything you know about them 'coz it will probably confuse you...


	16. Chapter 16:Flight of The Angel

**A/N: **here goes the 16th chapter, i hope you don't tire out reading my story, i do think it's getting a bit longer than most fanfics i have read, well, do you want me to end it or shall i continue despite the probability that it could reach chapter 30? please do inform me thanks a lot for the reviews and suggestions people!

**disclaimer: **resurrected yes, but bleach is still not mine!

**On The Wings of an Angel**

**Chapter 16: Flight of The Angel**

**_Hikaru..._**

Hikaru tried opening her eyes. She had never felt so badly battered before. Every shred of her being burns in unbearable pain, but somehow she heard a voice call out her name after her torments stopped to cocoon her into the lingering throbbing that she now feels. She opened one eye, and then another. She found herself floating in a thick void of darkness, strangely she did not feel panicked. The darkness seems to numb most of her pains and lulls her into sleep. With less effort, she closed her eyes once again.

**_Hikaru..._**

There it goes again. That soft, comforting voice. Hikaru desperately opened her eyes to look for its owner. She vaguely remembers why she's suspended in nothingness but reason doesn't seem to matter. At least the pain she's feeling before is slowly ebbing away. However, the voice she's hearing is striking a cord in her. She feels the urgency behind it. She tried to call out on her own, "_Who is it? Where are you?" _She winced as her throat felt torn when she spoke, as if she had been screaming for quite sometime. A ball of light formed above her, unconsciously she tried reaching out for it. Hikaru was bathed in light upon contact and she was pulled into a field which is divided into a snow laden half and a grassy meadow half. Upon entering the strange land she felt revived.

**_I'm glad you found me._**

Hikaru stared at the silver haired young woman standing before her. She is wearing a kimono which is black on its left part and white on its right portion. Her eyes is every bit as golden as Hikaru's own. Her hair seems to capture the stars in their strands. Somehow Hikaru knew she had seen the woman before.

**_You must remember me Hikaru, it is the only way for you to reclaim the life that was yours to begin with._**

Hikaru frowned in confusion. Deep in her heart, a name is trying to make its way into her mind. Her thoughts tangled into one another making it harder for her to recall the most important thing she has to.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo was the first one to break his surprise. He warily approached his daughter, the mask bothered him to no end. Hikaru stood before them for a whole minute, still as a statue. She should have been peeling off the mask by then. "Hikaru?" he asked the young woman before him.

The masked Hikaru did not reply, she attacked Ichigo with such speed that everyone was gaping when she managed to slash her father's arm. Ichigo was visibly devastated. A thought occurred to him **_Hikaru did not make it..._**

Kisuke moved to defend Rukia, for Hikaru attacked her next and Rukia did not make any attempts to dodge her daughter's sword, she's kneeling on the ground too stunned to move. "Hikaru-chan, it will be best if you try snapping out of that state. See? You're making everyone here jumpy." He said while parrying Hikaru's swordplay.

_"Kisuke...oji-chan. I was always **dying** for a serious fight with you. Don't even think of going easy on me now!" _Hikaru said through her mask.

"Hmmnn, you have no right whatsoever of being too familiar with me. Only **_Hikaru-chan_** is allowed to call me that." Kisuke narrowed his eyes on her. He had decided to give Hikaru 3 more minutes, if she does not peel that mask off, he may have to slay her.

_"And here I thought you're rather fond of me." _Hikaru mocked as she flashed step and kicked Kisuke in the stomach with all her strength.

Kisuke was caught off guard by Hikaru's sudden use of shunpo on him and she managed to knock the wind out of his system, he doubled over in pain and shock. Byakuya surprisingly took his place in fighting the hollow-shinigami Hikaru.

_"I am truly honored by your presence, Byakuya-sama." _Hikaru spat out with contempt. _"Surely, you won't go easy on me, would you?" _she added.

Byakuya had formed his resolve. He will not let his niece turn into a monster. He would grant her an honorable passing by slaying her with Senbonzakura. "Chire..." his release command on his zanpakuto was cut off as Hikaru hit him with her dark reiatsu through her zanpakuto. Byakuya was not anticipating for that attack, he was able to dodge it at the last moment but not before acquiring some damage on his right arm.

_"The great Kuchiki has fallen! You dropped your guard Byakuya, I can't believe that you underestimated my skills! Is there anyone out here worthy of challenging me?" _Hikaru swung Tsubasa on her shoulder, she haven't even gone bankai on them yet.

"Kuso! Get the hell out of Hikaru's body you slime ball of a hollow!" Renji released his bankai and charged Hikaru, momentarily forgetting that it would be _Hikaru's _body that he would hurt if he fights with the entity who is mocking them at the moment. Zabimaru managed to cut Hikaru on several places but she remains standing before them, with a more evil glint in her eyes which have turned blood red in color.

"_I should have known, only Renji would take me seriously! You asked for it oji-chan...BAN-KAI!"_ Hikaru smirked as she held her twin zanpakuto, which have both been **_bleached_** pitch black, from hilt down to its blade edge. Hikaru proceeded into murdering Renji. Renji cursed, he had a hard time keeping up with Hikaru when she was still her normal self, now he's having the time of his life trying to keep his head attached on his body.

"Oi! Hikaru! Wake up! Don't let that hollow slime get into you!" he screamed at his godchild desperately as he took a deep cut across his chest. Renji fell on his back with impact from Hikaru's blow.

_"Ara...down already? Get up Renji, I'm having so much fun killing you." _Hikaru said as she advanced on her fallen godfather.

Toushiro moved infront of Renji, taking out Hyourinmaro from his sheath. "Kurosaki...**_Hikaru_**"

Hikaru raised her eyebrows, _"Ah...**Tai-chou**...how nice to know you care..." _she hacked at Toushiro without warning.

Toushiro grunted at the blow he received from his fuku-taichou. Everyone seemed to be too stunned and distracted that Hikaru has turned into some kind of monster, as of now, they can only rely on him to be emotionally in control. He released Hyourinmaro's bankai, maybe if he could freeze Hikaru in one place long enough for her parents to talk some sense back into her, she could recover from the transformation.

_"Taichou, you're really good...but I'm better!" _Hikaru yelled as she hit Toushiro with the same dark reiatsu that she hit Byakuya with. Toushiro was knocked down on his feet despite his resolved to fight Hikaru with everything he has.

_"I enjoyed our brief sword fight, say goodbye now Taichou..." _Hikaru grinned maliciously as she raised her zanpakuto for the death blow...

XXXXXXXXXX

Hikaru heard someone call her name again, only this time it was faint and it sounded masculine.

**_Hikaru, you don't want to kill your dragon now, do you?_**

_"My...dragon?" _ Hikaru asked confused. The beautiful woman is not making any sense at all, yet when she looked up at the sky, half of which is snowing and the other half lit in perpetual sunset, she saw a vision which shook her to the tips of her toes. Somewhere far away from where she is, someone resembling her in every aspect (except for the mask she's wearing) is murdering her family and friends. The last straw was when her double raised her pitch black zanpakuto to strike her fallen captain. She felt an unbelievable anger rise within her. She would never forgive her double for hurting her loved ones. Then she felt it, the fire that is scathing and freezing at the same time, ever burning in the core of her being. She reached for it mentally and smiled to herself. "Let's do it, **_Tsubasa_**. Let's show that impostor what happens to those who hurt the people I love." she smiled warmly at the silver-haired woman for at last she recalled her soul slayer's name. Tsubasa's wings unfolded majestically on her back as she took Hikaru's hands and flew her up to their own heaven.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kisuke, Ichigo and Byakuya managed to trap Hikaru in their middle. Everyone has a grim expression on their faces, they wouldn't let Hikaru have the burden and guilt of killing a fellow shinigami. They will have to end her life and suffering as a hollow, Ichigo went bankai and was about to stab his own daughter into her permanent death when he stopped midway; Hikaru dropped her zanpakuto. Her body tensed before she doubled over. Her hands clawed at the mask on her face, a blood curdling scream echoed each time she broke a piece off. She was kneeling on the ground beside Toushiro when she finally managed to peel every bit of the mask off her face.

"Dad...Renji-ojichan...everyone...I'm sorry..." Hikaru said out of breath and in tears. Ichigo crushed his daughter in a protective hug as he laughed like a lunatic. His daughter **_had made it_**. Just like him...

A/N: well? Tell me what you think was it a treat? I enjoyed writing this one! (couldn't resist the "dragon" part yes, that was Hikaru's hollow XD)


	17. Chapter 17: In My Arms

**A/N**: hello everyone! Thanks for sticking around this long! I appreciate it! Now i'm devoting all my free time with this fanfic and i hope it's worth it! Sadly i couldn't afford a beta-reader cause i'm doing this on my free time and i want to post as soon as possible!

**disclaimer: **bankai! Arrrgggghhhh!!!! i've been stabbed! Bleach is not mine-don't kill me!!!!

**On The Wings of an Angel**

**Chapter 17: In my Arms**

Rukia got into her senses when she heard the almost inhuman screams echoing through the air. She saw Renji, Byakuya and Ichigo gathered around Toushiro and someone was kneeling down beside him. Her eyes widened in horror as she recognized her daughter. Hikaru was haunched and seemed to be in so much pain, her hands tearing at her face. With shaking legs and feeling nauseated, Rukia forced herself to move. Her eyes overflowed with tears as Ichigo started laughing. _Their daughter had made it_. She will not be losing Hikaru any moment, things turned out differently. Hikaru did not suffer the same fate as **_Kaien-dono_**. Weakly, she tugged at Ichigo's sleeve, gracing her daughter with a teary smile before collapsing into her brother's arms this time.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo released Hikaru to take Rukia from Byakuya's arms. Byakuya drew himself at full height, as if daring Ichigo to take his sister from him. Ichigo glared back with equal menace. Rukia **_is his wife_**. He wouldn't let Byakuya do his job for him. "Byakuya, hand her over." He had said calmly, miraculously restraining all the annoyance out from his voice. Byakuya relented, to avoid further confrontation, though his aura had changed dramatically, forcing Ichigo to wince.

Hikaru scanned her family and friends for the damage her _other_ self had inflicted on them. Her glance fell on Kisuke first, he gave her an impish wink, _No serious damage done to Kisuke-ojichan...good_. Then she looked at her father, his sleeve had been badly torn and there was dried blood on his arm but his injury doesn't seem lethal, _I should have known it would take more than that to hurt my father, Oh mom I'm so sorry about this.._.she mentally apologized when she saw her mother unconscious in her father's arms. Her face scrunched up as her gaze fell on Renji. Hastily, she dropped by his side. "Renji-ojichan! Are you alright? Do you hurt anywhere? Ano, eto, Arrrggghh! I can't remember the demon art skill for first aid!" She blabbered in confusion, gripping the hem of her yukata tightly, tears falling down from her eyes in frustration.

A hand reached out to pat her head affectionately, "Oi, don't weep as if I'm dead. Look, you're upsetting Zabimaru. Just promise me next time you won't allow that slime ball to take over again okay? Or you'll really have it, I went easy on you kid." Renji said through ragged breaths, his wound **_is_** deep.

"O-ojichan!" Hikaru looked at him with thanks, she knew Renji was trying to take her guilt for hurting him that badly. Suddenly she felt as if cold water was poured on her head. A thought hit her with full force. _She had attacked her **captain**. Was that forgivable_? First she dragged him into her near-fight with the giant captain Zaraki Kenpachi, now she actually tried to _murder_ him. With an iron will she turned her head to look at the Tenth Division Captain, who remained sitting on the ground, too amazed at the things that had happened.

"A-ano, uh, aa, Tai-taichou...did I...did I...Uhm, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!" She said bowing deeply to her captain.

"Iie. It's alright Kurosaki-san, it was not your fault." Toushiro managed to say without being too harsh on his vice captain, after all, it was not really her fault she died and turned into a hollow.

"Ano, Taichou, could you call me Hi-hikaru? **_Kurosaki-san_** is for _my Father_. Eto, even my mother is called Rukia-san...I'm not being impudent or something, it's just...ah...never mind taichou, gomen!" Hikaru blabbered again. She finds it difficult to respond to Kurosaki-san, the people she's accustomed with call her Hikaru all the time, even back in school in the human world. No one calls her Kurosaki-san.

Toushiro raised an eyebrow at the request, but he couldn't find it in his heart to say no to her. Besides, the first time he called out her name when she was still going berserk as a hollow, it felt...nice to say. "I understand, **_Hikaru-san_**." Toushiro said much to Hyourinmaro's amazement.

Hikaru's mood brightened. Although her captain stuck with the honorific **_san_** with her name, it's fine for now. She's determined to be friends with the **_dragon_** wielder, sooner or later he'll be calling her Hikaru-chan, or if that was too much to ask for, at least just plain Hikaru will be fine.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Kurosaki, what have **_you_** done to Rukia? She seems to be physically weak since you came from the human world." Byakuya didn't let the moment pass to interrogate his brother-in-law. He had observed that Rukia seems to be much paler than usual, though he admits she didn't look _thinner_, it was quite the opposite to that. But then he had heard about Rukia fainting just the other day, he was too damn busy with captain's work that he had totally forgotten about it by the end of the day. And just when he was about to visit her, she came breaking down his gate only to tell him of his niece's death.

Ichigo visibly paled, then he turned about ten shades of red before paling again. Sweat broke out in his temples, his grip on Rukia tightened unconsciously, eliciting a moan from his wife. Oh, he knows the reason why, all too well. He just don't know how well Byakuya would take it. Frankly, he had thought that rumors would have reached Byakuya by then and he would be spared on telling it to him personally. Apparently, he must suffer a far more cruel fate. Taking a deep breath and choking in the process, he met Byakuya's steely gaze, "Byakuya..." he paused, "Rukia is pregnantwithoursecondchild" he mumbled through gritted teeth, red as a tomato.

"Kurosaki, I thought you were an educated man. Could I, perhaps be mistaken? I do not speak lower life-form language." Byakuya coldly declared.

Ichigo drew a deep breath again, this time determined to shock the life out of Byakuya, "Oi, Byakuya, Rukia is **_pregnant with our second child_**." there. He had said it like the way he meant it-proud and arrogant. Oh, the priceless look of shock on Byakuya's face. It was worth it even if he goes bankai on him.

Byakuya tensed. He knew he had made a mistake by asking the orange-haired fiend before him. Did he just say Rukia is pregnant with _his_ second child? He dazedly walked away from them and absently opened a gate back to Soul Society. It seems like Kurosaki Ichigo had taken it upon himself to turn Byakuya into a brooding Uncle of a litter even before he-himself get married. Renji could not believe it, his captain just left him there, sprawled ungracefully if he might say. Hikaru stood up hastily to call back her uncle but then a wave of dizziness swept over her and to her _horror_ she felt the world blacking out.

XXXXXXXXXX

Toushiro had acted on reflex. In one flash step he was able to catch Hikaru before she fell to the ground. He does not know why but a blush is creeping up his face as he feels Hikaru's warm, limp body in his arms. Certainly it felt way better then carrying her blood soaked dead body! Hyourinmaro couldn't help but wonder if his chosen is falling for the girl who keeps staring at him with wide golden eyes every time they meet.

Ichigo smirked when he saw Byakuya left in a dazed haste. He knew he had managed to shock him yet again. But then his momentary happiness turned into terror as he saw his daughter fall in a dead faint. He couldn't just drop Rukia-she'd blast him with her demon art skills when she finds out that he did. Reluctantly he felt relieved when the white haired-brat had caught her before she fell, though he must admit that every fiber of his being hates the scene they painted. Toushiro actually looked like some dashing punk prince with a beautiful princess in his arms. _Damn! This must be what Byakuya feels every time he sees me with Rukia! Now I can sympathize with the man!_

"Renji! Would you take Hikaru from the brat?" Ichigo had blurted out in an impulse.

"Are you blind?! I can barely move!" Renji retorted struggling to sit up.

"Kisuke! What happened to her? Is she turning back into a hollow?" He asked as an after thought.

"Really Ichigo, you shouldn't be on a constant high like that. Didn't you realize for how long your daughter had her mask on? **_You _** were able to peel it off within seconds while she had **_hers_** on for about 20 minutes. It must've taken most of her energy to dominate her hollow after that length." Kisuke explained, brushing off imaginary dust from his clothes.

"Oh." Was all Ichigo could say.

"Anyways, your mission here is done. Congratulations, you are now the father of a very promising vaizard, and another one on the way right? Good luck to you." Kisuke teased Ichigo.

"Thanks a lot Kisuke, I owe you one for this." Ichigo turned a serious face on his long-time friend.

"At any rate, you still have to bring Rukia and Hikaru to Unohana, oh, and don't forget- Renji looks like he could use a squad of the fourth division to tend on his case." Kisuke added laughing as he walk away from the three men.

"Oi, Toushiro, I entrust you to carry my daughter for awhile okay? Mind _your hands_, I wouldn't hesitate to go bankai on you if you do anything perverted while you have her." Ichigo had been painfully blunt for Toushiro's sake.

"I am not a pervert Kurosaki Ichigo." Toushiro declared but he was not able to hide the blush that goes with the warming up of his face. He wasn't thinking of perverted thoughts before Ichigo told him not too, but then now...well it isn't exactly _perverted_ but he couldn't deny that he _likes_ the way Hikaru fit into his arms. It felt so...right. Toushiro mentally slapped himself. _Hitsugaya Toushiro, you wouldn't live for another day if Ichigo finds out about your...thoughts about his daughter. Snap out of it! _He straightened up, "Come on, you should worry more about your wife Ichigo." Toushiro snapped, he knew Ichigo is way more powerful than him but then **_he_** had been a Captain of the squad far longer than Ichigo.

"Hello? Anyone care to ask for **_my _** welfare?" Renji butted in managing to stand on wobbly knees, the bleeding of his wound had stopped.

"Renji, I didn't know my daughter is _stronger_ than you." Ichigo taunted. That does it. Renji snapped into full life, proceeding to walk ahead of Toushiro who had opened a gate into Soul Society.

"Kuso! What are you saying Ichigo?! Stop resting already! Hikaru and Rukia needs professional care!" Renji marched, cursing and wincing in pain silently as he led the way back to Soul Society. _I pray that I don't pass out along the way...damn I hurt everywhere!!!_

Ichigo followed behind him, suppressing his laughter. Renji sure has a lot of determination.

Toushiro walked right after Ichigo, he stiffened as Hikaru shifted in his arms and gripped the front of his captain's robe, "Dragon-san..." she murmured, gripping his robe tighter, "Dragon-san...don't go, no..." she said with urgency. Toushiro's face couldn't get any redder. He was glad that Ichigo walked on first, he'll probably ask what's wrong with him. Hikaru looks like she's having a bad dream, something about a _dragon_, Toushiro groaned, she couldn't be referring to Hyourinmaro right? A soft whimper escaped her lips, _Damn! _"Ha-hai, I'm here...I won't leave you." Toushiro whispered to Hikaru's ear, she seemed to hear him for she lets go of his robe and snuggled more comfortably in his arms. Toushiro just held his breath and pray that Ichigo does not look back...

A/N: how's that? Fluff? This one's for all hitsugaya-dragon lovers out there! Yep, your much awaited romance(?) is coming right up! With a dose of action and comedy (i hope) here and there; and yes, I do love the concept of flash steps/shunpo so i tend to use it often, same with bankai too! I do hope i was able to explain why Rukia seemed helpless and defenseless in chapter 16, it was because of her trauma with happened to kaien-dono (you do know him right? Right!) Reviews please? Thanks! (hugs to all)


	18. Chapter 18:Path to Me

**A/N: **i hope shiro-chan's fans would be happy with this one! This chapter is utterly dedicated to: eyes2blues, beatlebomb, sleeve of the white snow, fuzzy makes me happy, kuchiki-zelda, anime ryu and okami, nijigasumi, little kirei-chan, kyubbi-sama, Jeikobu kyoudai-teiru, goddess of no sleep, dante inferno, imperialraine, balder-sama, and all the others who continuously read this one (despite the slow pacing?) thanks for the reviews from you guys! (if i missed to thank anyone i'm sorry! I don't have enough time to post this i can't go back to all those who reviewed me in the past but my thanks to you guys too!)

**disclaimer: **bleach-though i'm tempted beyond humanly possible-cannot be owned or stolen or bought by me...i'm too broke for crying out loud!

**On The Wings of an Angel**

**Chapter 18: Path to Me**

Abarai Renji stifled his screams of agonized pains as Unohana administered her "healing" skills on him. He would not have it if rumors about him crying like a baby just because he broke a rib or two and loss about a gallon of blood when **_he _**fought with his **_16 year old godchild-_** spread throughout Soul Society. Of course, he could not afford to ruin his "**great vice captain**" image, could he? And so he gritted his teeth and prayed that they don't break from too much pressure. Unohana shook her head and smiled gently at him, "I wouldn't mind if you whimper a bit Renji. Three broken ribs, sprained ankle, about a gallon of blood lost, some shinigami I know wouldn't even be conscious when they arrive at my doorstep in that state.

"Thanks for caring so much Unohana-taichou, but I can handle myself." Renji gallantly said before collapsing ungraciously on the bed-unconscious.

"Hai, if you say so Renji. Rest well now." Unohana suppressed her laughter, the great vice captain just fainted from loss of blood and assorted broken bones, right after he declared that he can manage it.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo eyed Toushiro with unconcealed hatred. The beds in the fourth division headquarters were all occupied, except for one-which Renji had the gall to collapse on. But then Ichigo made the mistake of **_forcing_** Renji to be attended to first by Unohana before she see too Hikaru's welfare, well, it was because he was **_not_** aware of the bed problems. Now he is forced to look at his daughter in Toushiro's **_arms, _**only because Rukia is in **_his _**arms, safe and contentedly dozing off. Unohana told him that Rukia and their baby are both fine. Being pregnant had made Rukia's emotions out of control, making her body respond in ways she doesn't normally do-like faint. They were waiting for Unohana right outside her clinic. Zaraki Kenpachi just had one of his _killer _ trainings and the shinigami littering 4th division were all the survivors of his bloodbath. "Oi, Toushiro, I'm watching you." Ichigo glared at the tenth division captain.

"I'm not doing anything wrong Ichigo." A vein popped in Toushiro's temple. _Damn! This guy is so obsessive about his daughter! But then again, Kurosaki Ichigo has always been **obsessive**..._Toushiro marveled at his thoughts. _Surely, if Ichigo hadn't been obsessed with saving Rukia, Hikaru wouldn't be born_.He got confused at that point. He does not know whether to idolize the man or hit him with his best ice attack to freeze him and stop him from throwing unwarranted insults. It was at that moment when Hikaru stirred into consciousness. She opened her golden eyes lazily and dreamily gazed up at him causing Toushiro to once more, hold his breath. Then she closed them again and snuggled deeper into his arms. Ichigo had made incoherent growling sounds which could've been the reason Hikaru bolted up so suddenly that he almost dropped her to the ground.

"Dad! Ta-taichou! Gomen! I thought I was dreaming!" Hikaru bowed apologetically to her captain, her face turning a few shades of red when the realization of what she just did hit her. Mentally, she was screaming at herself for being such an airhead! When she fainted, she felt so good wherever it was that she landed (which is into Toushiro's arms ). When she tried opening her eyes, she saw **_her dragon_** peering over her, which made her feel so safe and unreal because of the dragon's close proximity to her face. She had _decided_ that she must be dreaming and closed her eyes once more when she heard her father growl like a lion. To her utter shock, she found out that her captain had been carrying her in his arms from Kisuke's weird training room all the way back into Soul Society's healing quarters, and had continued carrying her because of lack of beds due to the giant captain's exercise or physical power. She blushed even more brightly than before. "Ano, taichou, thank you..." she muttered, mortally embarrassed and wished that the grond would open and swallow her.

"It's nothing. I hope you feel better by tomorrow. See you then." Toushiro walked off, ignoring Ichigo's insults and rude remarks. Truth be told, he would've held Hikaru much longer if things turned out that way, he wouldn't really mind. Hyourinmaro was amused with his chosen. Did he hear that right? Toushiro's thoughts about Hikaru? Sure he did, every bit of it. He even felt what Toushiro felt when the girl had snuggled into his arms. The familiar feeling of _protecting_ something precious to Toushiro resurfaced. _Toushiro, I have something I want you to do. _Hyourinmaro interrupted his chosen's thoughts.

"Huh? What is this about, Hyourinmaro?"

_Here, take this. _Hyourinmaro gave Toushiro a snowflake-shaped-crystal pendant, looped in impossibly crystal looking, delicate chains.

"What do you want _me _to do with this?" Toushiro asked, one of his eyebrows twitched in horror as he eyed the almost transparent piece of art in his palm; if Hyourinmaro asks him to wear it, he'd try to find another zanpakuto.

_Give it to your new fuku-taichou_.

"Oi, are you trying to be cute? Huh? You want me to give _this_ to my new vice captain?"

_I never took you for an idiot, Toushiro. That was exactly what I said._

"But **WHY? WHAT FOR**?"

_In case you haven't noticed, **twice** you have saved her from trouble, **twice** it happened because she **was supposed **to go to the **Tenth Division Headquarters**. Twice, she **never** did make it._

"It's **not** my fault." Toushiro coldly replied.

_But she is **your **responsibility. Stop your childish arguments and give it to her. It is from **our** reiatsu. Only those on a captain's level would be able to see it, and only **she** will be able to see the snowy path that it creates for her to find **us, **wherever we are._

Toushiro brooded for a moment. Hyourinmaro has a point. Alright. That decided, he strode back to the the healing quarters mumbling to himself about self-respect and stuff.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hikaru had just stepped out from Unohana's examination room. She was told that she's as fit as when she still had her human body. There was no permanent damage done on her spirit-self when she was killed by her own zanpakuto. Unohana-taichou told her that only her father could tell her what to do if ever she starts to feel something weird with her new body, after all, her father is the _only_ other vaizard in Soul Society. He ought to know. She sighed in relief from the excitement that happened that day. She was just a human-shinigami that morning and now she's a dead-then-resurrected-shinigami, or a vaizard whatever. She almost screamed in surprise when she turned and saw her captain standing in the shadows. Her father left minutes ago to bring her mother home. He had told her to **_wait _**for him at the 4th division healing quarters and **_never_** move from the door. That it why she almost screamed her head off when she saw her captain, "Taichou!" she shrieked.

"Hikaru-san..." Toushiro started, then gulped. What was that burning feeling in his stomach? He was just supposed to give her the damn necklace and be done with it! Why, oh why, does he feel heat slowly crawling up to his face? He is **_Hitsugaya Toushiro _**for crying out loud! He is the **_Tenth Division captain!_**

"Taichou, ano...what brings you back here?" Hikaru hesitated to ask, seeing her captain at a loss for words and flushed, "Are you sick? Wait a moment, I'll get Unohana-taichou!" she added as panicked thoughts about him being sick entered her mind.

"Wait! Hikaru!" Toushiro had called her back on impulse.

"Ha-hai!" Hikaru stopped in her tracks and turned to face her captain again. Somehow, butterflies had made it in her stomach. She feels funny when she heard her captain called her Hikaru, without the honorific.

Toushiro groaned mentally again. He had just called her by her first name! Is he getting awfully familiar with her? "Hikaru-**_san_**, I came back to give you this." He said eyes looking everywhere but her while holding out his palm to show her his "gift".

Hikaru looked at Toushiro's open palm, and her breath was taken away. There, lying against the pale skin of her captain's hand, the most delicate looking, amazingly beautiful necklace she had ever seen. The pendant is in the shape of a snow flake. Did her captain say, _he came back to give the wonderful thing to her?_ She must be hearing things. "Ano, Taichou, what did you say again?"

Toushiro sighed. _This girl is making it difficult for me. Can't she see the impact of this act on my ego? _Hyourinmaro found it amusing every time Toushiro seems to slip into immaturity, after all, his chosen had been matured for so long and too early. A break from seriousness could be good for him., "Take this. It's from Hyourinmaro..." just then Toushiro's inner temperature dropped a hundred degrees below zero, forcing him to wince from the surprise, "..and **_me_**." he added hastily and the temperature reverted back to his comforting cold zone. _Hyourinmaro! What were you thinking?! I'm doing everything you want me to, aren't I? _He angrily told the spirit of his zanpakuto. **_You're not being fair Toushiro, You are Me and I am You. The gift comes from both of us. _**

_**Hyourinmaro...**_Hikaru tried saying the name aloud. It sounds so cool! So that's the name of **_her dragon_**! Hyourinmaro...but wait? Her captain is giving _**her **_a **_gift_**?!, "For-for me?!" she couldn't help but be excited. "You're actually giving that beautiful thing to _**me**_?" She repeated, eyes wide with shock and hope...

"Hai. Don't worry, it's actually useful and it won't break, ever. See, this one's from Hyourinmaro's...and _my_ reiatsu...All you have to do is adjust your own reiatsu so that you'll see a snowy path. It will lead you to Hyou-to me, wherever you are. That way you will **_never_** be lost again. Did you understand? You should try it." Toushiro managed to explain before turning white with horror. The magnanimity of what he just said sunk in him and he realized just what Hyourinmaro did. That _gift_ is made from **_their_** reiatsu, in essence, **_he, Hitsugaya Toushiro_** had just given a **_girl_**, a part of his **_soul_**...literally!

Hikaru graciously took the necklace from her captain's hand. It feels comfortingly cool in her own. Shyly, she slipped it on her neck, where once it touched her skin, her whole being seemed to hum with cool contentment. Focusing her reiatsu in her eyes, she tried what Toushiro told her to do, and just like magic, a path, white with snow, appeared only for her eyes to see and follow. Its length is about four steps and leads directly to her captain and **_dragon_**, Hitsugaya Toushiro. She bowed her head in total respect and happiness, "Arigato! Taichou! Thank you so much for your wonderful gift! I shall treasure this for the rest of my life!" she gushed in excitement, then blushed a vibrant shade of red. She just said _for the rest of her life, _like she meant to be in her captain's life forever!

Toushiro couldn't help it. He felt an overpoweringly strong desire to protect his new vice captain. To hell with her obsessed father. Inwardly, he's thanking Hyourinmaro for his brilliant idea. For Hikaru will be able to find **_him _**anytime she needs help and more importantly, **_he _**will be able to **_find her_**, whenever he feels like it. Of course, he tried to bury that thought at the deepest, darkest, recesses of his mind. Fervently praying that Hyourinmaro does not heard any of it, which is impossible. Can one hide anything from himself? Sighing audibly, he prepared to leave, not wanting Ichigo to interrogate him and accuse him of being a pervert and stalking his daughter. "I expect you'd find your way to the head quarters by tomorrow, right, Hikaru-san?" with that he flashed stepped away, before he waved or something at his vice captain.

Hikaru was left there gaping as the greatness of her captain's gift dawned on her. She eyed her new necklace with awe and surprise. _He said it is from **their** reiatsu...it is from **Hyourinmaro**...the spirit of his zanpakuto...he gave me...**a part of his soul??!** No way!!!_ She was gaping when her father arrived. She hurriedly shoved the necklace inside her shinigami robes.

"Come on. It's getting late Hikaru, Ukitake-taichou is half mad with worry for you." Ichigo said to his daughter.

"Hai! Let's go home Dad!" Hikaru chirped. She was so happy she feels like going bankai...which puzzled her to no end...was that a good thing? To have the urge to release her bankai just because she's happy?

"Oh, and Hikaru, what's that shiny thing on your neck?" Ichigo noticed the faint shimmer of Toushiro's gift to his daughter.

"Its a gift Dad." she calmly replied, trying to sound indifferent.

"From whom?" Ichigo raised his alarms, someone managed to slip in his tight security over his daughter!

"**_My dragon_**." Hikaru answered truthfully before heading off into the night.

Ichigo groaned, her dragon! It couldn't be from...just then Hikaru had bolted into the night, "Oi! Hikaru! Wait up! We can't have you running lost again! You just died remember?!" He yelled after his daughter, thoughts about who gave Hikaru the necklace off from his mind, at the moment...

XXXXXXXXXX

_We have succeeded. The young girl is now a vaizard._

_**She won't be just a vaizard for long...if our plans are executed precisely, she will be our leader...my consort...I have decided to set my eyes on her...**_

_She **is** lovely, specially those golden eyes of hers.. and her enticingly strong reiatsu..._

_**You will not speak of her like that again if you wish to keep your life!**_

_I'm sorry, but we must do something about her father, and now, that captain of hers._

_** Indeed, we must do something to get her at the soonest possible time...**_

The shadows melted back into the night.

A/N: Oh no! The leader of the dark vaizard was suddenly infatuated with Hikaru? I'm sure Ichigo would go looking for Hikaru's murderers once everything settles down how's this chapter? I so love this one! (don't hit me cause i overused the "dragon" routine again please...) i write for my pleasure and your pleasure i hope i achieved my goals


	19. Chapter 19: Chu!

**A/N: **yey!!! so sorry for taking so long before posting this! I hope this chapter satisfies your daily dose of fluff; and enough to get the action lovers blood to boil in anticipation but seriously, you guys appreciating this is enough for me. Thanks again people!

**disclaimer**: i've said it a million times already! **I am pretty**! (bleah) kidding...bleach is not mine and will never be...

**On The Wings of an Angel**

**Chapter 19: Chu?!**

(the japanese sound for kiss right?)

Ichigo loomed over his sleeping wife. She had slept through the entire night peacefully- and safely, in his arms. He didn't let go of her for one moment, save the time when he fetched his daughter from Unohana's care. He had been anxious about Rukia's pregnancy this time. He could still remember when she had Hikaru. Rukia wasn't that much affected, she was not any different from her normal self. Sure, there were the increased appetite and morning sickness, even the irrational requests but then she never fainted. Never, not once did Rukia looked so pale nor did she faint. That is why Ichigo broods over Rukia, even while she sleeps. _God Rukia! What would I do if something happens to you or Hikaru?_

XXXXXXXXXX

"Dad? I'm leaving! Don't worry, Jushiro-ojichan will take me to the Academy. You just stay there with Mom okay?" Hikaru called from the door. She knew she had caused far too much distress to her mother, and her father definitely needed the break or pretty soon _he'll break _from all the insanely weird things that keeps happening to their family. Not to mention that every free time he has, he is busy planning ways on how to track and torture the masked men who killed her.

"Jushiro-ojichan! I'm so sorry we haven't been able to start my bankai training yet...and I am so looking forward to it. I was even thinking, maybe if you had trained me on my bankai earlier, I could've defended myself better and I wouldn't have died..." Hikaru ranted beside Jushiro, her head bowed. She is happy that she is still able to exist despite the fact that she just died and is no longer a human, but somehow that _fact_-about not being a human anymore, makes her more melancholy.

"Now, Hikaru-chan, you know I am looking forward to your training too. And if things go well today, I'll be starting your lessons later, right after you finish your vice captain duties. We are here already. Off you go! Oh and by the way, nice charm you have there, I suppose you won't be needing my help in finding the 10th division headquarters now right? There is a very distinct **_dragon_** **_scent_** on **_you_** my dear." Ukitake walked away from Hikaru laughing musically. He had not missed the fiery blush that stained her cheeks when he said **_dragon_**. _Toushiro should take good care of her or God help me with what I'd to to him if he hurts little Hikaru-chan, white-haired or not!_

XXXXXXXXXX

"Very good Hikaru-san, you seem to be improving. You have actually memorized **_three_** of the basic shinigami rules, well at least you're now down to about 22 more." Her teacher congratulated her. She swallowed hard, _Great! I memorized just **3 **out of a 25? My brain must be smaller than a pea! Oh God I swear I'm trying so hard to remember everything they want me too but I just can't!_

"Er, thank you sir. Uh, I, uh...I promise to continue improving myself!" she bowed deeply in embarrassment.

"I know it's hard Hikaru-san, you growing up in the human world and all. Don't worry, I understand. Now you just have to read all the materials that I gave you and you should do well in our next class, which reminds me, I wouldn't be here for the next 7 days or so. Some mission that needs my expertise popped out. I'm giving you your free time for the next seven days, okay? See you in a while Hikaru-san. You may go to your captain now." Hikaru's teacher told her affectionately.

She couldn't believe her ears now, can she? Her teacher is actually giving _her_ a break. All seven days of _lecture free_ hours! She couldn't be any happier! And if her captain would agree with her, maybe she could...maybe she could, _hang out_ with him or something? The thought made her blush involuntarily. Why does she have to blush so much lately whenever she thinks of her captain? That is bad. So, bad. She has to be functional if she ever wants to get her captain's approval. Being an airhead wouldn't really help win his _affections_...er, did she just say, **_affection_**? _Oh no! I'm spacing out again!!!_ she panicked.

"Hikaru-san? You might want to leave the room now. I'm about to leave as well, would you like me to accompany you to your headquarters?" Her teacher regarded her with concern.

"Ah, no sir! I'm fine! Definitely fine! I was just ah...**_recalling_** our lessons! Yeah. I was doing that!" She blabbered pathetically, mortally humiliated at her rubbish excuse. _Who would believe something like that? Great! I'm turning into a horrible lier! What next, my homework is eaten by my neighbor's dog?! Not that it hasn't **actually** happened to me in the human world! _She groaned.

"Oh, I thought you feel sick or something. That is quite impressive of you Hikaru-san, to be thinking of your lessons even after you were dismissed. Not many people do that you know. Okay, I'll be going ahead now. You better get going too in a bit, you don't want to be tagged as lazy by your captain, right?" Her teacher exclaimed.

Hikaru's stomach twisted with guilt, her jaw nearly dropped, _How can he believe something lousy like that? I swear, I won't lie to him ever again! I'm sorry, sir...I'm so sorry! _"Okay Sir, I'll just fix my things then I'll go." she managed to say with a straight face. Her professor waved to her before exiting the academy. Hikaru drew in a deep breath, _Now that was done...I have to go find the tenth division headquarters. Funny how I'm always left alone before going there, funny too that I always never make it. Well, not this time around! I'll definitely be there!. _She giggled girlishly before taking out the snow-flake pendant given to her by her **_dragon_**. "Now, what did **_my captain_** said? Adjust my reiatsu then I'd see the path that leads to..._him_...she blushed yet again...

XXXXXXXXXX

Toushiro paced the room for the eleventh time around.

_**Toushiro, you are being funny.**_

"Thank you. I wasn't even trying to be." he grumbled.

_**She'll be here anytime soon, no need to fret.**_

"**_Who_** says I am fretting? Or _waiting _?" he exploded.

_**You're being a kid.**_

"I **_should have been_** a kid centuries ago!" he continued, his nerves all tensed.

_**Look, she's here already...**_

And Hitsugaya Toushiro was actually frozen in mid-stride a he anticipated the opening of his door. He almost went into a murderous rampage when it was **_Renji _**who showed up and not the one he expected.

"Hitsugaya-Taichou! Where's Hikaru-chan?" Renji bellowed loudly.

"Abarai-kun, what are you doing in **_my _**office?" Toushiro grunted.

"Hey, I'm just here to check-up on my god-child. So, is she here?" Renji disregarded Toushiro's rude tone.

"Well she..." and the door slided to reveal a slightly flushed Hikaru, which caused Toushiro to choke because he forgot to exhale.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hikaru found it amusing to actually "see" a snow laden path and walk on it without feeling the slightest bit of cold. She nearly enjoyed the walk when she remembered that she should be rushing off or she'll be awfully late with her schedule to meet Toushiro. Calming her racing heart, she used her flash step and traced the path shown exclusively for her eyes only.

"Good afternoon Hyourinmaro-san, Taichou!" she exclaimed, then her eyes widened and she threw herself in Renji's arms.

"Renji-ojichan! You're up and about already!" she gushed, crushing Renji in her endearing bear-hug. Toushiro was going white and red alternately. Hikaru's _display_ of emotions surprised him and he suddenly has this compulsion to freeze every fiber in Renji's being. He coughed unconsciously, and much to his relief, Hikaru noticed and detached herself from Renji.

"Gomenasai, Taichou! Ano, I was just happy I didn't succeed in murdering Renji-ojichan. Gomen." Hikaru's face turned a deep red as she bowed deeply in apology, she was certain her captain looked upset!

Renji looked from his god-child to Toushiro. He did it for about 5 times more before smiling smugly to himself and walking up to the tenth division captain. Without warning, he grabbed Toushiro's head and bring it close to his own, he maybe a _captain _but this is _Hikaru_ they are talking about, "I know what you're thinking kid. Whatever it is, drop it. There is **_no way_** in Soul Society I'd let you have **_her_**. Understood?" he said menacingly.

"Abarai-Renji, I am sure **_your captain_** needs your assistance in **_your _**division. You can leave now so that me and **_my _**vice captain can start discussing Tenth Division business." Toushiro rarely does that-pulling his rank. This time he felt that the moment warrants for it. It was a blast for him to see the famous Abarai Renji put off from his "self-possessed" speeches because someone pulled a rank on him.

Renji stuttered once and then twice and he growled the third time. _The little brat had just pulled his rank on me! You'll have your day Toushiro, Oh, you'll have your day..._

"Well, that's about it Hikaru-chan, ahahaha-ha, Taichou must have been looking for me by now. So, **_I'll drop _**by later huh? So we can have dinner _together_. I'm sure Rukia **_won't _**mind. Ja ne!" all the while giving mischievous looks towards Toushiro's direction, apparently he has unlimited access to Kurosaki household and he flaunts that fact right into Toushiro's face. With that, he went out of the room, without even bothering to give respect to Toushiro who muttered "sure _Rukia_ won't mind but I'm sure _Ichigo_ would want to test Zangetsu on you again for that..."

"You were saying something, Taichou?" Hikaru asked, her head tilted to one side, making her look _irresistibly adorable_, a fact which Hyourinmaro pointed out to a flabbergasted Toushiro.

_**Toushiro, stop staring at your vice captain and start training her, will you?**_

_Sometimes, you are a real pain Hyourinmaro, and here I thought you are on **my side**._

_**I am. That is why I am pointing out all the obvious things that you try to deny.**_

_This conversation never happened. End of discussion._

Hyourinmaro is having the time of his boring life. Toushiro feels so alive the past few days and that may have been the cause of the distinct change in Hyourinmaro too, for one, he, the great ice dragon, had become far more talkative than before.

"Hikaru-san, that is your table." Toushiro pointed out a table slightly to the left of his own. "First you must learn about the paper works, come here, I'll show you how it's done. Sit down."

Hikaru's heart just somersaulted. Something dawned on her. She is in a room, _alone_ with her dragon and captain. She was aware that her face must've looked like a very ripe tomato by then. It took all her will power to walk over her designated desk. Toushiro was already there waiting for her to sit down. Her fingers toyed with her snow-flake pendant unconsciously, a fact which Toushiro reveled in.

Toushiro leaned down near Hikaru's face (unintentionally, mind you) when he started to explain the details of her paperworks, Hikaru thought she'd faint. _He's so close! Oh my god, I...I can't breathe!_ Her mind short-circuited.

"Hikaru-san? Are you alright?" Toushiro asked his vice captain. He could feel the heat radiating from her face, _Maybe she has a fever or something..._ "Do you want to go home now? It is alright. You must've needed some more rest".

Hikaru was jolted out of her spacing-out state when she heard the word home. "No! I'm fine! Er, I'm sorry taichou! What were you saying again?" she managed to say. She couldn't possibly concentrate when all she can think about is how good her captain smells! _He smells like autumn and winter! Oh for crying out loud! Snap out of this already Kurosaki Hikaru!!! _she mentally slapped herself.

Toushiro gritted his teeth. _Why did I agree to do this again? Oh, it's because Yamamoto-taichou **ordered** me too. It's not like I have any say regarding this matter... Damn she smells so good! Like jasmine and dawn...hold it Hitsugaya Toushiro! Her **father **and **god-father, **not to mention her **Uncle, **will be after your blood if they hear your thoughts about your precious...damn! Did i just say **my** precious?..._

_**This is becoming interesting, Toushiro. I love the way you talk to yourself as if I cannot hear your thoughts. Maybe I should try talking to **your **precious vice captain too, you were having all the fun.**_

_Hyourinmaro you would never..._

"Huh? You were saying something Hyourinmaro-san?" Hikaru blinked a couple of times before staring up at her captain's dragon.

_**Yes, I said, you should take it easy Hikaru-chan. It is, your first day after all.**_

"Thank you Hyourinmaro." Hikaru beamed with happiness, oh to be spending her day staring at such a beautiful dragon...

_Stop talking to her Hyourinmaro! I mean it. God I forgot her gift to see and talk with soul-slayers!_

_**Are you jealous Toushiro?**_

_You are being impossible. I'm not talking to you anymore either! _Toushiro mused, just then he made the mistake of looking down at his vice captain. Hikaru's face is beaming with happiness, her eyes the most beautiful gold he had ever seen... it is impossible for him to resist his raging hormones. He gulped, his body seemed to be possessed. He was leaning down on her slowly, his being warring between the impulse to kiss her and to pull away. Hikaru sat still, eyes bewildered at what her captain seems to be thinking, her mouth slightly agape, she can't move due to the tension in the air, even Hyourinmaro is silent...

XXXXXXXXXX

_I won't let you touch her little boy. Oh no, I won't..._

XXXXXXXXXX

A massive dark reiatsu suddenly flared right outside the tenth division headquarters. Toushiro and Hikaru were up to their feet the next heartbeat, Hyourinmaro and Tsubasa out and ready,

"What was that?" Hikaru asked, alarmed.

"Stay here, I'll go and check it out." Toushiro ordered her.

As soon as Toushiro left the room, a dark shadow moved from the wall and a masked man emerged. Hikaru tensed, her battle aura pulsed about her, she knew that man. _He _was the one who _stabbed _her with Tsubasa. She won't let that happen again. Never. Her eyes changed their color, a hint of crimson tinted her golden eyes turning it into the color of wine, she was ready for him. Even without bankai, her shikai will be enough. She had been too hasty before, releasing her bankai even if she wasn't adept in using it yet, but her shikai is an altogether different story. It is her second nature. One opponent for her shikai, she could handle that.

"_There is no need for violence my dear. I only wish for a civilized conversation with you." _The man started.

"Like hell I'd talk with you willingly! Leave or die by my blade!" Hikaru almost screeched, her blood boiled in anticipation for battle, so unlike before, it almost felt like...like she's totally losing herself for the fight.

"_Now, that's more like my type of girl. I'll be back for you surely. For now, you can enjoy the little boy's company. Ciao." _The man saluted her before vanishing into thin air. Hikaru was trembling with barely controlled rage when Toushiro entered the room once again.

"Hikaru-san..."

**_Toushiro, calm her down or she'll go into hollow-shinigami mode again. _**Hyourinmaro told his chosen.

_How am I supposed to do that? _Toushiro asked, barely maintaining his cool composure. There was something unnerving in Hikaru's eyes as her stare was now fixed on him.

_**Do something to calm her down, right now before it's too late.**_

_Like what?!_

Hikaru is beginning to loose herself again, something in her wants to break through. She feels scared and excited all at the same time.

Toushiro approached Hikaru warily, he is not entirely certain how to restrain his vice captain. He stopped dead in his tracks when Hikaru aimed her sword on his chest. Her left hand flew to cover half of her face.

"Stay back! Don't come any closer!" she screamed.

Toushiro could feel her reiatsu changing again, it's becoming more murderous this time. There is only one thing he thought of that moment to calm her, or even just distract her, Toushiro steeled himself. He flashed step to avoid her sword thrust then head straight for her...lips. Yes, Hitsugaya Toushiro rendered the vaizard Hikaru senseless with her very first kiss. He could feel her relax slowly in his arms...then the door opened again. There on the doorway stood, Kuchiki Byakuya and if his looks could kill, nothing will be left of Hitsugaya Toushiro...

A/N: look out shiro-chan! byakuya saw that! don't worry, i won't kill shiro-chan in the next chapter i hope that's fanservice enough for all shiro-chan lovers out there ; sorry for the slow posting---i **am **working but i do wanna write this fic! Thanks for everyone who said they love it! I love you too! mwah

---ink-splatter


	20. Chapter 20: After Effects

**A/N:** i think i have edited the one or two mistakes fuzzy i hope i got them right this time! Is this my longest chapter oO? Oh well! I hope you enjoy reading this even though it's re-posted! To my readers: you make me so happy!!! i got 9000+ hits i feel loved... (getting teary eyed here!)

**disclaimer: **no, bleach is not mine

**On The Wings of an Angel**

**Chapter 20: After Effects**

Kuchiki Byakuya is rarely shaken, well the**_ only person _**who succeeded in doing so for the last decade is _Kurosaki Ichigo_. It was with him, and **_only _**him, Byakuya managed to loose his composure and temper. Apparently, someone else just signed up in Byakuya's death list. **Hitsugaya Toushiro**.

The words left Byakuya's mouth even before he knew what he was thinking, he had uttered "chire" in a solemn, murderous, cold tone. **_How _**can he maintain his sanity when _his _innocent niece is being taken advantage by none other than the tenth division brat of a captain, right in front of _his eyes_? Senbonzakura scattered in the room, ready to cut Toushiro into a thousand pieces.

"Oi! Taichou-" Renji looked over his captain's shoulder to see what had made him release his zanpakuto.

"**_Howl! Zabimaru!_**" and he released his bankai too when he **_saw _**exactly what his captain did- which is a very limp Hikaru in Toushiro's arms and Toushiro in a very compromising position. His face lowered down on Hikaru's neck. The kiss had been brief (too brief ), only enough to stun his vice captain (he was thankful and a bit annoyed at that fact ). But he was startled when the door opened and Hikaru slipped slightly in his arms making him shift his hold on her resulting in their _current _position. The tenth division captain sent a quick prayer to his lucky stars. Had Byakuya opened that door a _second_ earlier, he would have seen _Toushiro's **lips**_ on Hikaru's, and he wouldn't probably hesitate to make a mince meat out of him. Toushiro called upon all his strength as he straightened up and helped Hikaru on her feet, she was still slightly dazed, a side effect of restraining her transformation (and probably from the kiss too ). Zabimaru had just thrashed the tenth division headquarters.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hikaru was stunned. No, she was held **_paralyzed_**. Her captain just _kissed_ her! Her mind short-circuited. She couldn't process any other thought but that. She knew she was transforming into her _other_ self again and her captain tried to stop it. With a **_kiss_**. Yes, that was it. He was merely stopping her from becoming a mindless murderer again. No more, no less. _But it was my **first kiss**...it wasn't supposed to be that...brief right? Not that I'm complaining...I'm glad it's Toushiro who... Aaarrgh! What am I thinking?! _Just then she regained control of enough of her senses to register two murderous aura filling the room. Her captain helped her into her feet and she looked up to see who could have been so angry, it pulsed thickly in the atmosphere. She almost fainted with whom she saw. Her uncle, Kuchiki Byakuya and god-father Abarai Renji both had their bankais out and is looking at Toushiro with a **_nothing-will-be-left-of-you-once-were-done_** kind of glare. She opened her mouth to try and explain the situation to them when she heard a voice she couldn't be any more happier to hear, her mother's...but that means her **_father _**is with her too...

XXXXXXXXXX

"Nii-sama! Renji! What happened? Is Hikaru alright?!" she half screamed at the two men. Rukia had noticed that the tenth division headquarters was thrashed and her brother and best friend both had their bankais out, that could only mean that something terrible had happened right? And it is also her daughter's first day on vice captain duty...

Renji gulped. Ichigo had told him about Rukia's delicate pregnancy. He was told that Rukia **_shouldn't _**suffer any physical, emotional and even psychological stress. Being the loving best friend that he is (and avoiding Ichigo's wrath in the process...), he forced a lie through his teeth and prayed that his captain would pick up on his trail. "Ahahaha-ha-ha, Ano- Rukia! Ichigo! Ah, Taichou and I were just having a...an emergency drill! Yeah, we were having emergency drills so that we can come and rescue Hikaru-chan anytime from **_any kind _**of attacks (glares at Toushiro)! We figured that Ichigo would be busy attending to you and he might not have enough spare time to check up on Hikaru so we, ah, er, volunteered to be her temporary guardians!" he blabbered.

Byakuya knew about Rukia's condition from Unohana. Regardless of how much he wanted to blast the brat into oblivion he held himself back, for his sister's sake, he tried to plaster an indifferent face before he turned to Rukia. "That is true, what are you doing here Rukia? You should be in bed, resting." He threw a daggered look at Ichigo when he said that. His bankai temporarily resealed again, just like Renji's.

"Oh. Ichigo and I felt Hikaru in great distress...I thought, well, I thought she might be attacked again. Did you have to thrash the tenth division with your practice drill?" Rukia added, an amused expression on her face. Truth is that, she and Ichigo had felt Hikaru's _near_ transformation, Ichigo had to literally sweep her off her feet in order to stop her from rushing off into the tenth division department.

"Renji!" Ichigo gave Renji a meaningful look, his eyebrows twitching. He did not buy Renji's excuse. He knows that something happened to provoke Byakuya into the release of his bankai. Because, as far as he knows, for the last decade, Byakuya's bankai is solely released in _his _presence. _He was _the only one capable of ticking the great Kuchiki captain off.

Renji willed Ichigo to shut up. Sure he wants to kill the little brat for even touching Hikaru in an intimate way, but then he wouldn't really go _that _far. He might beat him a little bit but he definitely _won't _kill him. He couldn't say the same for his captain and Ichigo. They might as well commit bloody murder. _He _was not even sure what the hell Toushiro was doing with his god-child when they walked in on them, but his anger was roused all the same. His thoughts were interrupted when Hikaru's soft voice broke the tension.

"A-ano, Byakuya-sama, ah, Tai-taichou, eto," Hikaru cleared her throat. She couldn't lie. Her mother and especially her _father _would definitely sense that! Damn, they raised her as an honest citizen! She couldn't lie to save herself! So she cleaned her mind off any _stray _thoughts about what had actually happened. She gulped, "Taichou stopped me from turning into a vaizard. I, I saw the same guy who _killed_ me. He was here. He was taunting me, Dad! I lost my patience, I mean, he _killed _me! I wouldn't allow him to do it twice!" She shrieked.

Ichigo's eyebrows twitched some more, _So, the bastard who killed her is still in Soul Society...good. That way I can still catch him and peel his skin slowly using Zangetsu...but Hikaru-chan is not telling the **whole **truth..._ "Hikaru, **_how _** exactly, did Toushiro **_stopped_** you from turning?" He asked, eyes dark as he stared hard into his daughter.

Hikaru shook with fear, this time all color was drained from her face. _How will I tell Dad about what just happened? He'll definitely kill Taichou..._

"**I kissed her**." Came Toushiro's bold reply. He had done it. There is no excuse for it. He will face the consequences like a man, he just hopes he'll live through it. _Damn me and my sense of honor! 2 captains and a vice captain out for my head...how will I live through this? Oh tell me wise dragon of mine!_

_**Maybe they'll give you a head start.**_

_Thanks for your encouragement._

Byakuya's blood runs cold, Renji's jaw dropped to the ground and Ichigo's battle aura flared throughout the whole Soul Society. There's no need for Ichigo to go bankai, his body is automatically changing into vaizard mode. The mask slowly forms on his face. Toushiro paled, he's not really scared, no. How does he put it? There's a mixture of excitement and anticipation inside him. He knows that Ichigo will not go easy on him this time, since he had done something gravely unforgivable. Toushiro readied himself. Byakuya and Renji seemed to be too surprised to react on what he had said. He would deal with them later, if he survived Ichigo first. Ichigo's mask is almost formed when Rukia tugged at her husband's robe. "_Ichi-go_ stop that this instant." Rukia's voice is barely above a whisper but Ichigo stiffened at the sound of it and gradually relaxed. Rukia latched on to his arm until the mask fell off his face completely to reveal his _still _pissed off face. Rukia reached for his face and stroked his cheek lovingly, "Ichigo, you _**will not**_ murder the tenth division captain, you hear me? More importantly, your daughter's _**real**_ attacker is still running around free in Soul Society. Killing Hitsugaya-taichou wouldn't eliminate the problem right? Besides, we should be thankful to him. Had Hikaru's hollow surfaced without you to help her, who knows what could have happened? Now, you are dropping the matter this instant." She said in her softest yet most commanding voice. "Did you hear that, Renji?" she added in her girly sing-song tone.

Renji swallowed. Now he was torn between his captain and his best friend. If he even so much as touch Hitsugaya's hem, Rukia would go after his blood. On the other hand, Byakuya is the **_only _**person whom Rukia cannot boss around in Soul Society, however, his captain seems to have a soft spot for his sister so he might as well leave Hitsugaya alone too... "Ha-hai!" Renji squeaked.

"Very well, I **_demand_** Hikaru to be brought to Kuchiki mansion this instant. I shall not tolerate any objections." Kuchiki Byakuya declared, with all the air of authority he wields. "Kurosaki Ichigo, you might want to come as well, we will discuss the matter regarding Hikaru's attacker. Hitsugaya Toushiro, I want you to know that your presence is **_not_** welcome at this moment." Byakuya continued in his cold, dead tone.

Rukia winked at her now furiously blushing daughter, she still has Ichigo in her grip. "Arigato, Hitsugaya-taichou. Forgive the men who love my daughter, we must take her away for now to avoid any..._bloodshed_. She will report to you tomorrow, don't you worry about it." she said in her as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

Hikaru is being led away from Toushiro by none other than Abarai Renji. "Let's go Hikaru-chan, let's not piss off your father and uncle any further. Things might get, uh, too out of hand."

"Wait." Ichigo said through gritted teeth. Everyone paused, even Byakuya.

"I want to know why, Toushiro. **_Why_**, of all the things you could have done to stop **_my _**daughter, why did you kiss her?" He continued, his eyes blazing with fury.

Toushiro knew that if he gives a perverted answer, he might as well kiss Hyourinmaro goodbye. "It was all I can think of at that moment."

"You perverted brat! What did you mean it was **_all _**you can think of?!" Ichigo couldn't help but yell.

"Would you rather have me go bankai on her? Not that she wouldn't fight back, it could have been an interesting fight." Toushiro calmly replied. "I had to do something to distract her and at the same time keep my life in the process. I had to do something she couldn't, _wouldn't_ anticipate." He was blushing against every fiber of his being.

_He has a point...and it's not like he **did** something irreparable on Hikaru-chan. Alright, I'll let this pass. _"Don't ever think about doing it again. I would not be easily persuaded not to kill you the second time around. I'll let this one slip, just this once Toushiro. Come on Hikaru, before I change my mind." Ichigo motioned for his daughter to get going while he throw death glares at Toushiro.

Hikaru bowed slightly at Toushiro before she lets Renji guide her out of the now ruined tenth division headquarters.

XXXXXXXXXX

Toushiro heaved a sigh of relief as they left, _I do not want to repeat this ever again._

_**You mean, you did not enjoy the kiss?**_

He could feel his face warming up involuntarily, _Shut up! _He's not only _recalling_ everything, he's **_remembering_** it! From the softness of Hikaru's lips, to the mild sweetness it left in his own, down to her jasmine scent..._You are a dead shinigami Hitsugaya Toushiro...or you will be if you continue this madness! _

**_I can fight them on equal grounds, Toushiro..._**

_Shut up! I'm not that insane to fight them._

_**But you are all over Hikaru-chan...**_

_Hyourinmaro! Since when did you start calling her Hikaru-**chan**? _He asked, horrified.

**_Just now. But you don't really mind, do you?_**

_When did you become such a meddlesome zanpakuto?_

_**When did you last felt this way?**_

For once, Toushiro did not have the heart to answer Hyourinmaro.

That night, Hitsugaya Toushiro was not able to sleep, for every time he closes his eyes he could see and _feel_ the kiss. It was driving him insane! And at the same time, Zangetsu, Senbonzakura and Zabimaru alternately hunts for his head.

XXXXXXXXXX

Jushiro was sitting at his usual spot when the hell butterfly arrived. He had felt Ichigo's battle aura just a while ago and would have rushed to him if it did not vanish just as quickly as it had appeared. Knowing Ichigo, he guessed that he might just have one of his temper displays and Rukia might have quelled him for his own good. He had not anticipated the news though. He and Hikaru was supposed to do bankai training that night. Looks like it would have to be postponed _again_. But he has to go to Kuchiki mansion, something about Hikaru's murderer still stalking her. With steely eyes and hands on his zanpakuto, Ukitake Jushiro prepared to go and meet his adopted family.

XXXXXXXXXX

It was well past midnight already and Toushiro was not able to sleep at all, not even a wink. It was surprising that he had acquired some of the swear words that the men in the 11th division are so fond of using on a daily basis. Hyourinmaro is clearly amazed at the vocabulary of colorful words Toushiro had been uttering since the moment he went to bed.

**_Toushiro, I'm sure that you're subordinates would raise you a notch higher in their book if they hear you swearing like some drunkard. Imagine, their straight-laced captain knows enough swear words to make them blush._**

_I would appreciate it if you stay out of this._

_**You are having so much fun.**_

_I am being tormented for crying out loud!_

_**You are constantly thinking of something that happened in just a couple of heartbeats.**_

_And you're not giving me a break about it._

_**You should do it again. Next time, make it last longer...**_

_What are **you** thinking?!_

_**I am you. I know you better than yourself. Do not deny that it is what you truly want.**_

_When I look at it closely, you are getting more and more nosy in my affairs._

_**You probably need it. **_

_Arrrggghhhh!!! This is frustrating!!!_

_**That is what you call, an after effect.**_

_What?!_

_**When you have found what you have been looking for and then it is suddenly torn away from your grasp, you feel that way.**_

_And you are implying that?_

_**Make up your mind Toushiro, before it's too late.**_

XXXXXXXXXX

Hikaru paced the room nervously. Her mother, father, uncle, and god-father are all gathered in the other room. Ukitake Jushiro was told about it and is on his way to Kuchiki mansion. Knowing the captain, he'd probably be there in no time. She sighed. She should be thankful that they are finally going to do some intensive investigation regarding the men who had killed her, but then her thoughts are obviously still swimming in la-la land. Her face heats up with the tell-tale blush that she is trying to suppress for the longest time around her "over protective" family. Her mother choose to enter the room just when she is trying her best to calm herself down.

"Hikaru-chan, what's wrong? Do you feel ill?"

"Mom! no...er, actually..."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Rukia asked her daughter, she sat down the matted floor and motioned for Hikaru to sit beside her. Hikaru, almost threw herself at her mother's lap. She buried her face in her chest, much like what she does back when she was little. She half-sob, half-stammered,

"Mo-mom...I was scared! I'm so scared! The man who killed me, he-he was full of dark reiatsu! But what scared me the most is that **_I _**actually responded to his taunting!" she wailed in her mother's embrace. Rukia stroked her hair while she sobbed.

"Now, now, Hikaru-chan, you know that your father, not to mention your uncle, god-father and Ukitake-taichou would soon be out for your murderers' blood. Knowing those men, I wouldn't want to be caught up in their anger. Everything will be over soon, you just wait. But then, tell me, that was not the reason you were blushing furiously just a while ago, right? I know. Because I am your mother." Rukia raised her eyebrows at that.

Hikaru gulped. Her shoulders stiffened as she looked straight in her mother's eyes. "Mom, ano, eto..." she blushed furiously again. "Mom, it's about Ta-taichou. I think I..." just then Ichigo bursted in the room.

"Rukia, Hikaru, Ukitake-taichou just arrived. Come on, tell us exactly what happened, Hikaru-chan..." Ichigo said, his battle aura is so palpable you can almost see it.

"Sa, Hikaru-chan, your father is never known for tact. We shall continue our conversation at home, okay. You just hang in there for a while."

"Hai..." _I just wanted to ask if it's normal to have butterflies in your stomach right after you have been kissed...was that a **normal after effect**? And I keep **remembering **it! It's distracting!_

A/N: awww...now come on, tell me, is that really an after effect of a butterfly kiss from someone you like/love? hehehe i wouldn't really know... i haven't been kissed yet!!! the next chapter could be out 3 days from now (i hope!) i'll try my best to keep updating on a regular basis! My job takes most of my time now (i'm actually busy, hehehe)thanks for keeping track of this story! Love you all!

ink-splatter


	21. Chapter 21: Lineage

**A/N:** yes...i know...i'm way too late in posting this chapter (and i said three days or so on my last post!!! ) i think it's been a month? oO uwaaaaaa!!!!! so sorry!!! i have been banging my head on the nearest wall for this! If you're not to pissed, please do try to keep track on this one...things have turned quite interesting, the molds are slowly clearing from my head so i guess this'll get better...and it's reposted too, and longer than the first one!!!

**disclaimer:** yadda...yadda...yadda...oh, bleach is not mine

**On the Wings of an Angel**

**Chapter 21: Lineage**

_What have you done? I thought I told you that I want __**her**_ _to be __**my**_ _consort? Then why did you let that little boy __**kiss**_ _her? Do you want to die that badly?_

_But you said you wanted me to taunt her! To force her vaizard form through anger! How should I know that her captain would be that bold enough to kiss her to stop her from turning! I-I'm sorry!_

_If this happens again, you know what would befall you. There is no more room for mistakes, got that? Now, go and bring me my bride. It doesn't matter if she's in her shinigami form or vaizard. I **want** her **now**. Go. Before I change my mind about letting you live, Kaze._

_Hai...**Aoi**-sama, thank you._

xxxxxxxxxx

Ichigo led Rukia and Hikaru to the other room where they see Byakuya sitting silently, drinking his tea and emanating cold and lethal reiatsu. Beside him, Renji has a dark and foreboding aura. Jushiro is the calmest of the three but his silence is so unnatural it has unnerved even Ichigo.

"Sit, Hikaru. Now tell us what happened back in the tenth division headquarters."

Hikaru slowly lowered herself on the futon. Her insides are knotted by tension.

"A-ano...Ta-taichou was teaching me the duties of a vice captain when we suddenly felt a strong but dark reiatsu outside the headquarters. He told me to stay put and left me to check what, or who could've been the source. It was just right after he left me when the man came out from the shadows. He was the same one who...who...stabbed me using my own zanpakuto. I got really, _really_ mad. I felt like _killing_ him for what he did to me, I...Dad, I'm sorry, I lost control and was about to go vaizard on him too..."

Ichigo had clenched his fist at some point in hearing her daughter's story. He feels distressed and frustrated that he was not there when it happened again. He was certain, there is no doubt about it, that _**Toushiro**_ would probably defend his daughter with his life. He knows because he could see it in the tenth division captain's eyes, much as he want to deny it.

"Dad, I just remembered, the first time they came after me, they said something about asking you _**what**_ I really am. What did they mean by that?"

Ichigo gritted his teeth. He had kept it a secret for so long. Even Rukia does not know anything about it. He just learned it recently as well. Ichigo's mother, the one slain by a hollow, is not originally a _**human**_. His father, a former shinigami himself, had fallen in love with a nature spirit. The _**Yuki-Onna**_ nonetheless.

xxxxxxxxxx

Byakuya stood first.

"Rukia, this isn't very healthy for you and _your_ baby. It is past midnight already and you are still up and about. You should retire to your room, I have it prepared for your use. Hikaru, go with your mother, I see that this conversation had upset you and you must be tired from what happened earlier. Go and rest with your mother."

Rukia knew when not to argue with her brother, she hesitantly stood up and dragged Hikaru with her. She sensed that the conversation that would follow would be too sensitive for either her, or Hikaru.

"You're right, Nii-sama. Look Hikaru, it's well past your bedtime already. Come on, let's leave these men to handle things for you. I'm sure your father will tell me everything anyway. Well then, nii-sama, Ukitake taichou, Renji, we shall retire. Thank you for your help and concern."

Rukia and Hikaru bowed. Hikaru felt that her mother must be hiding things from her too since she seems to be too eager to pull her out from that room, but she also knows that everything will be revealed to her in due time. After all, it is her _Father_ they are talking about. He wouldn't be able to keep something from her mother and her mother couldn't keep anything from her.

xxxxxxxxxx

Byakuya had made it a personal creed never to pry into another man's affairs. He had been too strict about it to the point of being misunderstood as someone cold-blooded and heartless, but this time he can't just close his eyes and drink his tea regarding this matter. He knows Ichigo. Maybe even knows him too well that he is most certainly confident that the man had not been totally honest with his little sister. No, he is definitely not being unfaithful. It is not that, for Byakuya would have disposed him seconds after it was proved and probably skinned him a millisecond if he ever hears such news anyway. No, Byakuya is certain that there can be no other woman for the stubborn shinigami but his little sister. That is why, for the first time in his existence, he will break his life sworn oath and pry. For his sister and niece, he'll do anything, even break shinigami laws again.

"Kurosaki, I speak to you not as a captain or a Kuchiki but as an uncle and a brother. Tell me, what have you been hiding from your family that could've endanger their very lives?"

Renji's jaw dropped. Jushiro's fist clenched some more, his knuckles going white with pressure. Ichigo stiffened. He had not expected Byakuya to read so much into his situation. Slowly, as if the movement pains him to no end, he turned his head and look at Byakuya straight in the eyes.

"Byakuya, I am not _**human**_. There is no shred of humanity in me. And that goes for Hikaru as well."

Renji made some intelligible noise as he struggled between outrage and surprise. Jushiro heaved a sigh and Byakuya stared at Ichigo as if he is the most insane person he had ever seen, not that he actually thought of him as sane in the first place.

"Well, would you care to explain it to us then?" Jushiro's deep and gentle voice sifted through the tension building between the men.

Ichigo stood up and walked towards the window. He propped his elbows on the sill and stared off into the night as if wishing to be taken in by the disturbing darkness beyond Kuchiki mansion's walls.

"My father, as we all know, has always been a shinigami. My mother, however, was not what we thought she was. She's not from this world, or the human world either."

By then Renji had gone through the end of his patience and started yelling, loud enough to wake up all of Kuchiki household.

"What the fck are you talking about Ichigo?! Hikaru has always been a human before! Well, Rukia _**is **_a shinigami but then your sisters _**are**_ human enough when I last saw them!!!"

Byakuya glared at Renji and if looks could kill, Renji would have been torn to smithereens, but it had effectively shut him up.

"Renji, I would appreciate it if you can calm yourself down. There is no point in secrecy if you are just going to yell what is being conversed in this room."

Byakuya coldly reprimanded his vice captain.

"Ichigo, if your mother is not from this world or the human world...then could she be, from Hueco Mundo? I have not heard of a shinigami consorting with hollows before! And certainly I have not heard of Hollows giving birth either...unless she's..."

The look on Jushiro's face was that of someone who is lost. The intelligent and confident glint in his eyes looks slightly clouded. Ichigo turned to look at the three men in the room. They are the only people whom he is willing to entrust his most precious wife and daughter to, no doubt about it. He had to tell them. He languidly moved back to the table, dropped on his seat and sat crossed legged. His arms rest on the low table casually while his eyes focuses on the pin sized stain on Byakuya's otherwise spotless table.

"No, Ukitake-taichou. My mother is most definitely not a hollow. She's too..._**great**_ to be one of those lowly creatures. In fact, I think that my mother is too pure even for my father." He started.

"I swear I would go bankai on you if you keep on stopping at the most important parts of your story!" Renji hissed through gritted teeth when Ichigo stopped and just continued to stare at the table top. Ichigo looked at Renji with amusement. Trust his good friend to break the mood.

"My mother is..._**was**_ the _**Yuki Onna**_. Or, to those of you who are familiar with the myth, shall I say, the _**Snow Queen**_?"

Ichigo had looked at Renji with dead seriousness that he felt Renji twitch under his scrutiny.

"No. Friggin. Way." Was all the red-head could say.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Say Mom, what could have made Renji-ojichan scream like that?" Hikaru stared at the ceiling, Rukia is lying beside her.

"You know your uncle. It must be something your father said. He does tend to be over dramatic with his reactions. Now, go to sleep, I'm sure we will be told of everything once we all had enough rest.

That was good as being scolded to go to sleep so Hikaru did not prod anymore. It must have been the trauma of what happened to her, or could be the physical exhaustion of trying to keep her vaizard form in check that she immediately fell into a deep, dreamless sleep, which turned out to be a big mistake for her and her mother.

XOX

Blending along with the shadows and hiding his reiatsu well, Kaze was able to sneak inside the infamous Kuchiki mansion. He was aware of all four powerful, yet constrained reiatsu inside one of the rooms in the house. He tried to walk around it to avoid being detected, he could not afford another mistake. He carefully picked out the familiar aura of his target-the would be mistress of his kind, Hikaru. Somehow it had ebbed into a faint yet steady pulsating force, which means that her guard is down as well. Things will certainly turn to his favor. It was not long before he spotted two sleeping women inside one of the rooms of the mansion. To his delight, Hikaru sleeps like she does not have a care in the world. He also sensed that the other, woman beside her is none other than Rukia. His blood rushed in anticipation. He could fulfill two tasks at the same time. He could slay Rukia's unborn child without anybody knowing, especially with his own _**shadow soul slayer's**_ ability, no one has to know that the baby is already dead and will be born as a vaizard. His shadow soul slayer's ability is to pierce through things without damaging things he does not want to. It comes in handy when you don't want to kill your opponent but want him to suffer a slow and agonizing death, little by little. A cruel but useful shadow zanpakuto. He slowly let himself inside the room through the open window. Extra careful with his steps, using demon arts stealth, he was able to come within an arms length of the sleeping mother and daughter. Hikaru's brows twitched and she looks like she's about to open her eyes any moment. Kaze froze in his tracks, his shadow zanpakuto halfway out of its saya. Hikaru tensedt, rolled on her other side, and resumed her peaceful sleep. Without wasting any more time Kaze unsheathed his sword all the way and poised himself to slay Rukia's unborn child.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hikaru woke up with the sound of clashing swords and her father's insanely powerful battle aura bathing her in agonizing strength. She could feel the barely contained blood lust emanating from Zangetsu. Instinctively, Hikaru had summon forth Tsubasa even before she realized that she is in Jushiro's arms and about four feet away from her overly pissed father and a dark cloaked stranger. She turned her head in panic to look for her mother because there is only one thing that could get her father into a killing rampage, her mother's life is in danger, or in this case, _**was. **_She let out the breath that she had been holdinh when she saw her mother in her Uncle's arms. Apparently, they had come just in time to save her, her mother's side is bleeding from a shallow sword wound. Had her father come a hair's breadth too late, she might have been dead already. That is why Ichigo is so pissed, Byakuya's house would not be able to handle his reiatsu if not for those special devices Urahara Kisuke had insisted on installing for a fee. The purpose of that invention originally was to save Byakuya time and money by preserving his house whenever his temper flares, that is why only the glasses and other ornaments breaks and not the entire house whenever he throws a fit.

"_**How dare you harm my wife you lowly hollow scum."**_ Vaizard Ichigo said with that unnerving flare in his eyes.

"_**How dare you come after my daughter twice." **_ He continued all the while advancing on the stranger.

"_Well met, Kurosaki Ichigo. All of these would not have happened if only you accepted to lead us. You have earned our scorn when you refused to join our ranks. We demand for a replacement and isn't your daughter worthy enough to be our new King's bride?" _Kaze mocked the already fuming Ichigo.

_**"Bastard!"**_ Ichigo flashed step to slash at Kaze. Kaze barely dodged his attack, escaping through the darkness of the night. Ichigo goes hot on his trail like a mad dog chasing his prey.

"_**You can't escape me even if you want to!"**_ He yelled through the chilly air. He has the scent of his reiatsu, there is no force in soul society that can stop him now from going after his daughter's murderer and his wife's attacker. After a couple more of flash steps he caught up with Kaze.

_"You're living up to your reputation, vaizard." _ Kaze grinned while he draws his shadow slayer.

_**"And you are wasting me time being an unworthy prey." **_Ichigo retorted.

Ichigo dashed to attack him again, Kaze parried his blows with much effort.

"_You should have been our King..." _he panted.

_**"Like I want to be associated with low life scums." **_Ichigo slashed at his unprotected side, wounding Kaze deeply.

"_Aaahhh...what beautiful strength..." _ Kaze stated in awe as he dodge more blows from Ichigo barely being able to keep his life.

_**"This is your end, Dark Vaizard!"**_ Ichigo yelled as he goes in for the kill.

Time seemed to stop for Ichigo as his vaizard body got paralyzed for a split second which allowed his opponent to escape his death. Something was pressed on his back that had stunned him. His blood turned into ice as he remembered what Hikaru had told him when she died. The very same trick had been used on him in order for his opponent to escape. That is it for the Dark Vaizards. They had gone too far mocking him right in his face. This time, Ichigo himself will seek _**them**_ out...

note: Uwaaa!!!!! i don't know how far i can get this story going!!!! don't kill me for making up stories about ichigo's mom (please!!!!) this part's necessary for this fanfic...so, do you hate me now??

no beta-readers please forgive the mistakes!!! yay! Reposted and longer but not edited sorry!!! i hope i made some nice action scenes in this one!!! next chapter will up up, hopefully by next week...work you know...takes too much of my time...see ya later!!!

* * *


	22. Chapter 22: Ice Cold reiatsu

A/N: no, I'm not dead yet! I was actually done with this chapter ages ago!!! But somehow I forgot to upload it!!!! I realized, to my horror, how awfully long I have been lagging around. Sorry I couldn't drag my muse out of her oblivion…I hope this chapter's enough to keep this fic alive, I want to post again sooner this time…thanks for keeping track! The reviews revive my dying muse….

disclaimer: murdered-resurrected-bleach is still not mine

**On The Wings Of An Angel**

**Chapter 22: Ice-cold reiatsu**

Toushiro bolted up from his bed when he felt Ichigo's all too familiar vaizard reiatsu. There could only be one thing that can make him loose control like that. Something or _**someone**_ had threatened his family. With speed Toushiro did not know he possessed, he flashed step his way to Kuchiki mansion, not bothering to change out of his sleeping yukata. Only one thought keeps on registering in his mind- _Hikaru…_

XXXXXXXXXX

Rukia cringed when Byakuya brushed her wounds accidentally. She had been cut shallowly by the intruder. His intent was so clear that everyone in the room struggled to reign in their anger. The man had clearly meant to murder Rukia's unborn child.

"Abarai-kun, let's bring Rukia to the healing quarters. Ukitake-taichou, please guard Hikaru for the moment. Ichigo will be back soon, Rukia needs medical attention as soon as possible." Byakuya had declared. Jushiro put Hikaru on her feet,

"I understand Byakuya. Go, I shall look after Hikaru-chan."

Just then an uninvited, white-haired, tousled Toushiro barged into the room.

"What happened here?" He exclaimed as he surveyed the scene before him: Rukia bleeding in her brother's arm and the room thrown in chaos akin to the tenth division headquarters. Byakuya's eyebrows rose in apprehension but he swallowed his anger for the moment, after all, Hitsugaya Toushiro is a _**capable**_ captain. He wouldn't shrug off one more powerful ally to guard his niece.

"Hitsugaya-kun, I expect you to guard Hikaru with your life. At the moment, Ichigo is attending to some serious matters and I have to bring Rukia to Unohana-san's healing quarters. I will be back in a while." With that, Byakuya had turned his back on the others and flashed step his way to the 4th division healing quarters with a grumpy Renji trying to keep up behind him.

XXXXXXXXXX

Toushiro held his breath as he quickly scanned Hikaru for any injury. He sighed with relief upon confirming that she is unhurt from whatever happened before he came. Jushiro coughed uneasily to get his attention. He did not miss Hikaru's blushing face.

_**Toushiro, you do realize you are not wearing anything decent. Do you?**_ Hyourinmaro's voice startled him. Once more, the ice-wielding captain cursed fluently inside while he tried to make himself look decent with his sleeping yukata.

_You could've told me that earlier Hyourinmaro!_ He snapped at his dragon.

_**You were too…preoccupied to listen. **_The dragon retorted.

Hikaru twisted the hem of her shinigami uniform. She was dead tired earlier that she didn't have the energy to change into her sleeping clothes. She blushed furiously as she recalled the state her captain was in when he barged into the room. He probably flashed step his way towards Kuchiki mansion. His yukata was widely open accidentally exposing much of his well-toned body which Hikaru tried vainly to ignore.

"Ukitake-taichou, what happened here?" Toushiro tried to sound confident when in reality he wanted to bolt out of the room and die from embarrassment.

"The stranger who killed Hikaru came after her again, and this time he went after Rukia's unborn child as well." Jushiro tried to keep hostility off from his voice but the burning loathe was plainly expressed in his eyes. Toushiro's inside felt like they were on fire. The thought of someone going after an unborn child ticked him off. He could very well understand why Ichigo's battle aura had flared beyond imaginable before. He was certain he would've done the same if someone goes after _**his**_ unborn child.

Just then Ichigo came crashing back into the room, his eyes screaming bloody murder. His knuckles white and his jaw tightly clenched. His reiatsu emanated in painful waves and Hikaru doubled-over in order to calm down. Her father's anger is being transferred to her in painful floods through their bond. Jushiro instinctively held her up while Toushiro decided to keep his distance, he fears on what Ichigo may do if he misunderstood Toushiro's presence.

"Are you alright Hikaru-chan?" Jushiro asked the young girl who remains hunched.

"I-ie…oji-chan…Dad, he is so angry it hurts. If…if he doesn't stop, _**my**_ vaizard form will resurface…Mom…only Mom can calm him down when he gets into that stage…if…if I touch him or he touches me, it will trigger our vaizard forms…" Hikaru managed to say in between gasps.

"We have to calm him down then. Toushiro, can you make it a couple of degrees colder around the perimeter? It may help to douse Ichigo's battle reaitsu and he may snap back into his senses." Jushiro inquired to a ruffled Hitsugaya.

"Hai, Ukitake-taichou." Toushiro unsheathed Hyorinmaro and closed his eyes in concentration. Slowly, the temperature dropped to a point where Hikaru's breath came out in puffs of warm air amidst a colder one. Ichigo slowly relaxed his grip on Zangetsu. Hikaru stopped hunching and gradually straightened up.

"Dad, what happened?" she asked her panting father.

"The bastard…escaped me. I can't believe I fell for the trick he used on you when you got killed. Those damn bastards knew something about our heritage!" Ichigo replied with venom.

"What do you mean by "_**our**_" heritage, Dad? Is there something I should know?" Hikaru asked her flustered father. Ichigo slowly sank down on the ground. He couldn't believe that he had let something so sensitive slip from his mouth.

"I'll explain later Hikaru-chan. Where is your mother?" Ichigo grunted, skillfully avoiding his daughter's query.

"Byakuya-sama brought her to Unohana-taichou's healing quarters, I was told not to leave this room. Ichigo looked up at the standing people, his eyebrows twitched when his eyes fell on Hitsugaya, but then he realized that the cool reiatsu which doused his flaming one belonged to the tenth division captain.

"Oi, thank you. This is cold enough." He remarked. Toushiro grinned back and sheathed Hyourinmaro. He may not be Ichigo's favorite person but he acknowledged him all right, and to the tenth division captain, that is enough…for now.

A/N: how's that? Toushiro in his sleeping yukata sounds sexy neh?? wooo to the fan girl in me….


	23. Chapter 23: Bloodline

**On The Wings of An Angel**

**Chapter 23: Bloodline**

"If my guess is good enough, then Yamamoto-taichou already knows about this." Ichigo's fist clenched as he tried to ignore his refueling anger. Toushiro's brows twitched, he knew that Yamamoto-taichou _knows_ something about the Kurosakis but he was never told anything. Just then a hell butterfly came fluttering in to herald Yamamoto-taichou's orders, which is for all the captains and vice captains to assemble in the central headquarters as soon as possible. Ichigo took a deep breath before speaking again,

"Let's go, Hikaru." That was clearly an order for her daughter.

"Go Ichigo. I may not be able to keep up with your shunpo but I'll be close behind for sure." Ukitake-taichou said for he saw Ichigo's determined look.

"I'll meet you all at the central headquarters." Toushiro made his exit. He wouldn't be caught dead wearing his sleeping yukata. He had to change into more decent clothing if he is to meet everyone. Ichigo and Ukitake-taichou nodded while Toushiro vainly tried to ignore Hikaru's existence as he flashed step away.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Dad, I have to know what's happening too. I mean, they almost _**killed**_ my unborn brother, they _**killed**_ me and now they're saying that I'm a suitable _**bride**_for their _**King**_? What's next?" Hikaru's tone was starting to be just like her mother's in one of her hysterias but the look in her eyes reminded Ichigo of his own when he still blamed himself for his own mother's death. He couldn't help but explain things to Hikaru, but he was never someone who could explain things easily so he gave a fitting answer to his daughter.

"If there's anyone who can tell you everything you want to know then it's your grandfather, though I bet your aunts would scream bloody murder once they find out what happened to you… I guess we have no choice but to go to them." He sighed, as if resigned to his fate. Hikaru's eyes widened with disbelief. His father was willing to let her grandfather deal with the matter. She couldn't help but feel that something far more ominous than the Arrancars is coming.

"But Dad-" she tried to squeeze out more answers only to be stopped by the sudden pressure of barely leashed powerful reiatsus nearby. They have reached the Central Headquarters and almost everyone was there already.

"Ah, so you came, Ichigo." Yamamoto-taichou's voice was grave. Hikaru drew back. She saw familiar faces but then the other captains sure scare the hell out of her, especially the weird one with the painted face and stares at her openly like she's some lab rat.

"So, this is Kurosaki Hikaru…Hmmm…I didn't expect her to be this…_frail_…" Mayuri placed his hand on his chin, sizing up Hikaru. There was an audible cough and everybody turned to look at Kuchiki Byakuya. _**The **_Kuchiki Byakuya, the one who never needed to cough just to get _anybody's _attention.

"Mayuri, may I remind you that Hikaru is also a _Kuchiki_. Any insult thrown at her is an insult to my house." He had said it with dead calmness that even the fearless captain held his tongue for any witty comments he was about to throw back. Toushiro just got back in time to see Mayuri's inappropriate study of Hikaru. If Byakuya hadn't done anything to stop Mayuri, he was sure he would freeze the creepy captain.

_**Oi, Toushiro, you wouldn't actually pick a fight with Mayuri, would you?**_ Hyourinmaro seemed more amused by the second.

_Sa, who knows._ Toushiro answered laconically.

"Ichigo, I'm afraid a time like this has come upon you and your family, but you are not the only ones involve in this battle. The whole of Sereitei is involved in this as well." Yamamoto-taichou begun.

"I have known of your lineage the moment I confirmed who your father is. He was once a great shinigami, and still is if he hadn't chosen to be exiled to the human realms. But I'm afraid you need to seek his counsel on this plight you are facing." Everyone just stared at Yamamoto-taichou. Apparently, he had kept in secrecy whatever it was that he had discovered regarding Ichigo's family.

"I am also afraid that I have to let the others know about you as well, especially about your daughter. That is the purpose of this assembly."

"I understand taichou but will you hold your revelation until Hikaru and I are back in the human realms? I don't want my daughter to know about it like this. I think her grandfather owes her an explanation." Hikaru frowned at that. There was something terribly wrong going on in Soul Society and her family is somewhat the cause of it.

"As you wish Kurosaki-kun. I shall open a gate for you right now, Hitsugaya-kun I want you to accompany Ichigo on his quest.

Toushiro wasn't even the bit surprised about it, after all, wasn't he the one _tasked_ to look after Hikaru?

Ichigo's brows twitched at that but he kept silent, Renji on the other hand couldn't keep his shut.

"Eh? Taichou! Why don't you send me instead? Certainly I-"

"Abarai-kun, I thought you would be the best guard for Rukia when Kurosaki-kun leaves for the human world, I see I can just assign the task t-"

"I'm sorry Taichou. I see. I'll guard Rukia with my life then." Renji was torn between guarding his best friend and god daughter but knowing that Ichigo would be with Hikaru, the only logical thing is to choose to guard Rukia. Even though he does not understand why the hell Yamamoto taichou would send the brat with them.

xxxxxxxxxx

Ichigo couldn't stop from scowling; an occasional growl even escaped his tightly pressed lips as he waited for the gate to Karakura Town to open. Yamamoto-taichou would not be going with them but he had sent Toushiro as his representative. Byakuya would love to escort his niece but his duty to Rukia and as the head of the Kuchiki household kept him from what he truly wanted to do. Oh yes, he was a very proud man indeed. So the great captain was forced to watch as the tenth division escorted Hikaru in his stead.

Ichigo had not been expecting it. _**Nobody**_ had been expecting the next events. It happened within a heartbeat. One moment the gate to Karakura Town started opening, the next, everyone seemed to be thrown in chaos. Ichigo barely had time to release his bankai as he shoved his daughter away. Toushiro had been lucky enough to be standing right exactly where Ichigo shoved Hikaru and he was able to catch her at the same time release his bankai as well. Hikaru too, had instinctively released Tsubasa even though she clung to her captain precariously.

"Teme! I'll kill you all! I swear I'll kill you all!" Ichigo's battle aura flared intensely that even Toushiro grimaced unconsciously. Hikaru tried her best not to go bankai as her father's crazy reiatsu resonated with hers.

"Hikaru, are you alright?" Toushiro's grip on Hikaru's waist tightened without his knowledge. He had sensed Hikaru's struggle. The men, one who had killed Hikaru and had tried to kill her unborn brother had the courage to show his face to Ichigo. It was no wonder that Ichigo had been exploding with anger.

A massive dark reiatsu hit Toushiro seemingly out of nowhere. He stumbled and had loosened his grip on Hikaru. Hikaru then held her ground as she adjusted her grip on Tsubasa. She does not want to die a second time around and she definitely does not want her captain to die either. She knew for a fact that her father would probably be the one doing the killing that's why she's not even in the least bothered about him. Her whole being now is focused on the man who stood before her and who had hit Toushiro with the dark reiatsu. He is lean and tall; a man who seem to command obedience to everyone around him. Truth be told, if only the man does not have the evil smirk on his handsome face, he resembled Byakuya in one or two ways, a fact which irked Hikaru to no end. She couldn't be comparing this monster to her noble uncle!

"Hello to you, my _bride to be_. I got tired of waiting and decided to pick you up myself." The man had stated it as if it was a known fact. Within an eye blink, the man was encased in an ice crystal prison.

**a/n:** oh crap! Can you believe it? I forgot my oc's names! Waaaa! Gomen! Gomen! Forgive me! This turned out to be a half assed work but I swear that the next chapter will compensate for it. I know, it thought I was dead too, really, how long had it been since I last updated this fic? I re-read it just yesterday and found out that I wasn't so far off when I made this way back before I even knew some of bleach's facts ^_^; not bad, I'd say ^_^…so if you all have the patience and interest still… I decided to finish this one since I started it anyway _ it's good to be back again, writing really is my therapy and your reviews are my daily dose of medication ^_^ will be updating anytime from now on!

I wanna make Hikaru kick some real behinds out there!


	24. Chapter 24: Chosen Bride

**On The Wings of An Angel**

**Chapter 24: Chosen Bride**

A/N:bleach? Not mine! Come on guys!

Hikaru's eyes widened in awe. She didn't even hear her Taichou utter the commands for his attack. She was just starting to breathe a little more at ease when the crystal ice prison started to crack. She stared at their enemy in disbelief. He shook the glistening ice crystals off like it was just annoying dusts.

'That wasn't even impressive, _**Tenth Division Captain**_. But I must give you some credit for it. I did not expect that you could use that attack without the usual preparations that you shinigami captains are so fond of doing." The man said, raising his eyebrows in disappointment. Hikaru absent-mindedly clung to Toushiro's arm tighter. Her mind is being torn in two. One part of her is screaming for them to run, the other part, probably the vaizard one is screaming for her to quit stalling and fight. Her whole body is a humming mess of pure nerves. Toushiro must have sensed it for he glanced down at his shivering vice-captain.

"Hey kid, I would appreciate it if you would let go of my bride. I don't fancy other men putting their hands on her." The proud man challenged, his eyes full of burning malice for Toushiro. The Tenth Division Captain straightened his stance and changed his grip on Hyourinmaro. He pointed the blade directly at the enemy and with eyes, cold as the ice he wields, said with dead clarity, his voice hard and strong each word uttered with conviction.

"Come within an inch near her and you will know the strength of my blade." Hikaru stiffened and gathered her courage. Her captain should not always end up protecting her. She is a shinigami in her own right, the daughter of Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia. Granddaughter of Kurosaki Isshin. She wields Tsubasa. She knows that deep inside her she has the same fire that her parents have. She would not shame them by being a bystander while the people she love fights for her.

"Listen, I don't know what you want with me or my brother but you would have to kill me first before I become your bride and I know that even in death I wouldn't let you have me." Hikaru said darkly, letting go of her captain's arm and shifting Tsubasa in her fighting stance, one leg sliding gracefully infront of her, her right arm drawing against Tsubasa's cold blade while she aimed her zanpakuto at her enemy. There was a complete change in her reiatsu as well. It nearly matched Ichigo's flaring one but hers is more contained, emanating from her willowy frame cloaking her with power. Toushiro looked at the young woman by his side, he couldn't help but admire the hellish beauty she creates before his eyes. Hikaru had transformed from a meek girl into a warrior who is ready to die in battle.

"Just what I would expect from my bride. I was not mistaken when I chose to wait for you to grow up. Such beauty and power you wield, and you _**will be mine**_." There was a resounding clash as Hikaru's Tsubasa collided with that of the enemy who seemed to be taken by surprise but nonetheless looked pleased.

"_**Aoi**_. That is my name, my dearest Hikaru." Hikaru twisted her body and got herself ready for another attack, her golden eyes sparked with anger, he even had the guts to tell her his name. Hikaru struck, Aoi was fast. He evaded every blow Hikaru dealt and parried her attacks. Clearly he has the advantage of technique and experience but Hikaru has the strength and the skill to drive him in a corner. Toushiro couldn't interfere. Hikaru was unbelievably fast, if he steps in he might hurt her. He could only watch while he grip Hyourinmaro tighter, making himself ready for an opening to attack and praying that Hikaru won't fall prey into the hands of the man who clearly wanted to take her.

There was a massive flare of reiatsu as Ichigo used Getsuga Tenshou on his enemy. The moment was enough for Hikaru to get distracted and stop in her tracks, a mistake she couldn't afford to make as her opponent was every bit as strong as her father. Within a heartbeat, Aoi was behind her, his sword on her neck even as he lowered his lips to her left ear. She stood frozen, unable to think or move.

"I enjoyed our little game Hikaru. I want you so bad I'm taking you with me right now." Hikaru felt fear like she never felt it before. Her reaction was to withdraw within herself, thus drawing out her hollow. The next thing Aoi knew was that his right arm was nearly severed and a masked Hikaru now stands _behind_ him lifting her sword for a finishing blow. Aoi smiled despite his injuries and used a technique similar to shunpo to transport himself a few feet away from Hikaru.

"I should enjoy taming your _hollow_ Hikaru, be ready when I come to get you again, some other time. It seems like my subordinate was done for, as expected from your father." He smiled, dark blue eyes appraising Hikaru in a new light. Ichigo, still in his battle mode turned just in time to see Hikaru go vaizard.

"Teme! Who do you think you are coming after my family like that? You bastard!" Ichigo went after Aoi, leaving vaizard Hikaru and Toushiro behind.

Hikaru was about to follow her father when she heard Toushiro call her back.

"Wait!" It was one word but it made Hikaru stop. Slowly, she turned to look at her captain. Toushiro was not sure what to do. He had seen Ichigo fight with his vaizard mask on and he was not much different, personality wise although the difference in the reiatsu is notable. However, the first time he saw Hikaru go vaizard, she almost murdered Renji. His grip on Hyourinmaro had not changed. He would fight Hikaru if need be but he is not sure if he can hurt her.

"Calm down Hikaru." He tried to use his authority as a captain, wishing that he could at least get that through her.

"Eh? Who are _**you**_ to command me?" Hikaru haughtily replied, Tsubasa slung carelessly over her shoulder, one hand on her hips.

"Come back Hikaru. Drop your mask." He tried again. Toushiro had never been good with words and what should be pleas turn out to be orders when he says them.

"Ohhh... Don't think that just because _**she **_is so fond of you, I will be too. Tsk. Might as well test your blade neh? I'm sure _**she**_ would love to!" Hikaru came at him without warning. She nearly cut his chest open as his shinigami robes tore at the front when he barely had time to block with Hyourinmaro.

_**Toushiro! Don't get distracted!**_ Hyourinmaro scolded.

_Ah! I know!_ He weakly replied.

Maniac laughter ensues as the Hollow Hikaru continued to attack Toushiro. He can't make himself attack. He was just blocking every blow and running away from his vice captain, much to his rage. With great effort on his part, he released Hyourinmaro's bankai. He will not risk Hikaru going berserk. He had to make sure that she will not hurt anyone else. Just as he was about to freeze his vice captain, unexpected help came.

"Stop, Hikaru-chan." Isshin's words were soft but there was power behind them. Hikaru stopped dead in her tracks. Blood red eyes peered out from the mask that made her a vaizard.

"_Old man._" She hissed under her breath. She raised her sword and then faltered. Hikaru doubled back, Tsubasa dissipating into a thousand feathers of light. She peeled off at her mask while bent over. As the last piece of her mask fell off, Hikaru fell on her knees and pitched forward. Toushiro caught her just before she hits the ground. Hikaru looked up at her grandfather, "Oji-chan... gomen..." she uttered before letting the darkness claim her once more.

Isshin took Hikaru from Toushiro's arm, his usual goofy face set into a hard and serious one but his eyes were soft as he gazed at his granddaughter.

"No, _I am_ sorry my dear Hikaru. I'm sorry you had to suffer like this." Isshin almost whispered while Toushiro tried to be as invisible as possible, somehow there was a familial aura between the grandfather and his grandchild that he just didn't want to intrude. He suddenly remembered his grandmother.

"Hey Kid, thank you for bringing her here safely. Where is my son anyway? I sensed his crazy reiatsu earlier." Isshin inquired, giving Toushiro a look over. Somehow he didn't miss the look of pure concern in the Tenth Division Captain's teal eyes over his granddaughter.

"He went after the man who called himself _Aoi_. He said he wanted Hikaru-san to be his bride." Toushiro answered, his fist clenching unconsciously as he recalled the haughty way Aoi had been so sure that he could take Hikaru anytime.

"Ah, just what I feared. But I doubt that Ichigo would be able to catch him. He is neither shinigami nor hollow. Aoi is not even human either, but then again, so is my family." Isshin sighed despite himself. If what he is seeing is true, then Toushiro had to know _that_ part of his family as well. Not that he is ashamed of it or anything, he kept things as secret to protect his children and their children but apparently they'd still been discovered and thus secrecy is no longer a protection for them. He needed as many allies as he can get to protect his family and Isshin would be an idiot if he refuses Toushiro's help.

"I'll tell you about us when Ichigo gets back. We better get Hikaru-chan back to the house. Her reiatsu had been unstable lately neh? My poor granddaughter." Isshin reverted back to his old goofy self, crooning over Hikaru like she's some baby in his arms, Toushiro suppressed his will to go bankai on Isshin. He is sensible enough to know for a fact that he would _not_ survive a battle with the enigmatic ex-shinigami. Somehow, there is something sinister with the way Isshin hides behind his goofy antics. Just look at Gin, or Urahara. Both men have such carefree attitudes that nobody can really gauge how dangerous it is to cross them. Not that anyone would even dare to get in Gin's way, with his sadistic grin and all bu then again, something in Isshin just screams bloody dangerous to Toushiro.

**A/N:**_ I was planning on making it longer but then again i was afraid no one would stick around to read it if i take much longer time to post again so here it is. I hope it's a bit of an enjoyable read nonetheless! i'm getting back into my stories now and i really hope to finish this before i move on with my naruto one ^_^ thanks for reading!_


End file.
